Where Broken Roads Meet
by celloz rule
Summary: Jane and Kurt get married, but the loss of their child has them falling apart at the seems, and the only people who can put them back together is each other. (Blindspot Jeller fanfiction)
1. The Gala

"But I have never been to a gala before," Jane's voice cut through the murmurs of her team as they discussed the upcoming FBI gala that night.

"You'll be great," Kurt said smiling at her, "It's nothing to worry about. I'll be by you the whole time." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"Then I'll be just fine." The two had been been dating for a few months, but dating was often defined as grabbing a drink after work or getting take out. And every once in a while they could sneak in a kiss or two.

"Okay everyone, enough loitering, you can talk about all of this in the privacy of your homes. Dismissed," Mayfair declared. Zapata and Reade mad a run for the elevator and Patterson went to shut down her station.

"Ma'am may I have a word with you?" Weller asked.

"Certainly. Right this way," she said leading him back to her office. Kurt turned to look at Jane.

"I'll meet up with you in just a moment. Can you grab my things from my locker and I'll meet you by the elevator?" he asked.

"Sure," Jane said as she went to collect her things. Weller entered Mayfair's office and shut the glass door behind him.

"What's on your mind that you would like to discuss," Mayfair asked.

"As you know Jane and I have been together for a little while now. I think it is time that our relationship went further," Weller explained.

"Weller. I know you two have been together and seeing each other, but I don't need all the details. Just keep it out of the office."

"I don't think that will be possible after this weekend."

"How so?"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me," Kurt stated. He look out the glass to make sure Jane was no where near. He pulled the tiny velvet box out of his back pocket and handed it to Mayfair. "I wanted to let you know." Mayfair, stunned, opened the box to observe the ring. She smiled brightly when she saw it.

"Kurt it is beautiful. Simple yet elegant," Mayfair exclaimed handing the box back. "Thank you for keeping me informed. Is that all?"

"That is it ma'am."

"Okay. I'll see you later tonight." With that Weller left the office and waited by the elevator for Jane. It wasn't long before she showed up with their belongings.

"What was that about?" Jane asked handing Kurt his jacket as they boarded the elevator.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to run something by Mayfair," he said wrapping his arm around her and kissing her head through her hair.

* * *

There was a knock on the front door of the safe house. Both Patterson and Jane ran to get it, but Patterson won. She let our a little haha before shooing Jane out of line-of-sight. Patterson looked through the hole in the door then opened it to reveal a very nicely dressed Kurt Weller.

"You clean up nicely," Patterson stated as she let him in.

"Um, thanks. Is Jane ready?" he asked looking around for his girlfriend.

"Do I not look nice?" Patterson asked in protest.

"Huh? Oh, you look lovely," Weller said glancing over at her.

"Yeah yeah, I'll go get her for you," Patterson said walking away a little bitter. She had been ready hours ago, and had volunteered to help Jane get ready and cover her tattoos. A few minutes passed which felt like hours. Eventually Jane came around the corner. Kurt looked at her and his breath was taken away. He had seen her dressed up, and she always looked beautiful, but this... He couldn't stop staring at her. She wore a form-fitting black dress that was solid black from the bodice down, and from there up formed lace sleeves that went to her wrists. Her hair was curly enough to give it some bounce and she had a bright red lipstick on that accentuate every feature even more. She smiled as she met her boyfriend who was still in shock.

"You might want to close your mouth now," she teased into his ear. He smiled and took a step back.

"You look absolutely stunning!"

"Thank you," Patterson and Jane said in unison. They all chuckled.

"Thank you for everything," Jane said looking to her friend.

"No problem. Now you two need to go. I'm sure Reade and Zapata will be here for me shortly," Patterson said as she escorted the two out of the house. Out front was a limo waiting to whisk the two lovers away. Kurt raced ahead to get the door as he helped his lovely girlfriend into the car. Patterson waved bye as the limo pulled away and another car pulled up with Reade and Zapata.

* * *

As soon as they had stepped out of the limo, Kurt offered Jane his arm, which she happily took and held on tightly. She was going to make sure that he never left her side. For some odd reason, this gala seemed more daunting than the missions that her tattoos took them on. Once inside they received place cards with their table number. The gala grand room was darkened, but lit up with special effects and strobe lights. It took them a few minutes to locate their dinning table, but it wasn't too hard to miss Reade, Zapata, Patterson, Mayfair, and Borden. They were happy to be assigned a table with their friends. Kurt pulled Jane's chair out and helped her get seated. He turned to go when Jane grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going? What happened to not leaving my side?" she asked quizzically.

"I'm going to go mingle. You'll be fine here. I trust these people... most of the time," he said jokingly before kissing her on the cheek and disappearing into the crowd. It wasn't long before Weller returned and took a seat next to his girlfriend.

"That didn't last long," Jane observed.

"Yeah, I'm not one to mingle as much as I think I am," he explained wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Uh-huh," Jane mumbled smiling as she gave him a kiss. There was a whistle from on of their friends and Weller just scowled. The table erupted into laughter. The program began shortly after that. About 45 minutes into the program, Kurt leaned over to whisper into Jane's ear.

"How about we leave and go get something decent to eat?"

"Will they notice that we slipped out?"

"Nah. We were here. We made an appearance, and our team can fill in the blanks," he teased. She smiled and took his hand as he led her outside to the valet desk.

"Kurt Weller," he said handing the worker his valet ticket.

"We came in a limo. How are we going to get anywhere?" Jane asked looking to him for answers, but to no avail. All Kurt did was smile as the man returned with his car.

"Your car Mr. Weller," the driver said as he handed the owner the valet key. Kurt opened the passenger door in which Jane climbed. Kurt climbed into the drivers seat, started the car, untied his bow tie, and started driving.


	2. The Ring

"Where in the world are you taking us?" Jane asked as they drove through the woods. She had no idea where they were because Kurt had made her put on a blindfold before they had hit the interstate. As far as she could tell they were away from civilization and streets with pavement.

"Some place special,"he said smiling. He reached his right hand over and took her hand in his. Soon, if everything went as he expected, there would be a ring on her finger. A ring that symbolized her as his and him as hers.

"We've been driving for an hour Kurt. We got off the interstate 30 minutes ago. Where are we?"

He smiled as he put the car in park. "You can take your blindfold off." She quickly pulled at the bow tie that was her blindfold. She stared at the wood cabin before her. "It's just a small little place we like to keep in the family," he said before getting out and opening her door. He escorted her to the front porch of his little abode. There wasn't a lot to see on the porch in the dark except for two rocking chairs and a table. Kurt unlocked the building and led Jane inside. It was small and cozy: a small fire place with a love seat to the right; a small kitchen with just the basics like sink, stove and oven along with a small dinning area to the left; and separate room with the bed and a joining bathroom past the living area.

"Kurt, it's lovely," she said taking it all in.

"I knew you'd enjoy it," he beamed as she walked around observing the little that was there. "How about you get out of that dress I know you don't care for and I'll make us food. I grabbed some of your close and brought them here a few days ago. They're in the top drawer of the dresser."

"You stole my clothes?" she teased playfully.

"Well I couldn't have you stay in that all weekend now could I?" She smiled and took off to the bedroom. He pulled the ring out of his inner coat pocket and examined it. _This is the night,_ he though as he studied the ring's features for the hundredth time. He knew she'd love it. Then his train of thought was interrupted by a loud bang.

"Dammit!" Jane cursed from the bedroom. "Why do they have to make it so hard to get out of these things?" Weller chuckled as he listened to her struggle to free herself. He heard the door handle start to turn, so he pocketed the ring and waited for a frustrated Jane to appear.

"Kurt, can you help me with this?" she asked clearly in a pinch. He smiled at her devilishly.

"Why would I want to do that?" he chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm serious Kurt. I can't get out of it," she said starting to whine.

"Okay. Turn around." She turned the opposite direction and waited for him to unzip her. He took out the ring and got on one knee.

"Turn around for me again?" he asked. She sighed and reluctantly spun around to find her boyfriend on one knee. "Jane, you are the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Your smile can make any bad day better. You may not know a lot about who you are or where you came from, but I want to be there by your side for every step of the way. And there is one thing I know for sure, and that is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Jane, will you marry me?" he asked holding up the ring. Jane had her hand over mouth smiling, tears forming on her eyelids.

"Yes," she nodded holding out her hand. Kurt stood up and gently slid the ring onto her finger, smiling like an idiot the whole time. They kissed passionately before Jane pulled away. "Can you help me out of this cursed dress now?" she teased, her lips still lingering by his. She heard a muffled "mm-hmm" as he slammed his lips back into her's and reached for the zipper. He pulled it down at such an agonizingly slow rate, it made Jane squirm and mumble silent curses. He liked playing with her. When the zipper reached the bottom, she didn't hesitate to slip the gown off of her shoulders and let it collapse on the ground, leaving her in only a black lace bra and matching panties. She stopped kissing him and her breath hitched.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked rubbing her upper arms.

"Nothing. It's just... last time," Jane responded, her voice shaky. Last time they had gotten to this point Jane had been too nervous to go on. _What if I'm not good enough for him? What if I mess up? What if I do it wrong? What if it is not what he expected? What will he think of the tattoos?_ were the thoughts that kept plaguing her. Yes he had seen the scans of her, but the tattoos were so much different in person. _What if he finds me ugly?_ she would ask herself.

"Jane, do you trust me?" he asked her.

"Yes, of course I do. I trust you with my life.'

"Jane... do you _trust_ me?" he asked again, this time lifting her chin up so he could look into her deep green eyes. She stared back into his bright blue eyes before responding. She rested her hand on the side of his cheek.

"Yes Kurt, I trust you." He leaned into her hand in response.

"If at any point it hurts or you want me to stop, just says so. I will stop immediately. I promise," he said as he brushed a strand of curly black hair away with his thumb.

"Okay," she said, still a little shaky. She placed her ring on the counter. "I don't want to loose it." He smiled back at her and ran his hand through her hair before he started kissing her again. He cupped the back of her head and she melted into him. She slid the jacket off of his shoulders and unbuttoned his shirt. He let if fall off, joining her dress. He kissed her neck a little then undid the clasp of her bra. Went it hit the floor she froze a little. Kurt stared at her, unable to take his eyes off of her. Jane got nervous when he wouldn't say anything. He kept staring at her, taking it all in. A tear rolled down her cheek. Kurt was quick to wipe it away.

"What wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked worried.

"I knew you wouldn't find me attractive with tattoos even on my breasts," she said as another tear escaped.

"What? No. Jane you are gorgeous. You didn't do this to you. You had no control over this. I love you tattoos and all. I may not be able to take them away, but I can try to make it better," he said wiping more tears away with his thumbs as he cupped her face. She smiled weakly. He kissed her softly on the lips, letting them linger before moving to the bird tattoo on her neck. He kissed it so softly and delicately. He did this to every tattoo down to her collarbone, which he then returned to her lips and kissed her as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom to continue his delicate kisses.


	3. The Wedding

"Um, Director Mayfair, may I speak to you for a moment?" Jane asked as she opened the glass door to her boss' office Monday morning.

"Sure Jane, come in," Mayfair said gesturing to the seat in front of her. When Jane refused to sit, Mayfair stood and walked around to the opposite side of her desk to lean against it. "What's on your mind?"

"Um, Weller proposed over the weekend," Jane said as she smiled and played with the ring on her finger.

"I see that," Mayfair stated noting the new addition to Jane's simple wardrobe. "But something tells me that isn't the only reason you're here."

"Yeah. I was wondering if you would...um...be willing to walk be down the aisle on my wedding day? I know fathers usually do it, if not the mother, but I don't have any parents, and you've been the closest thing I've had to a mother, so-"

"I'd be honored to," Mayfair said stopping her nervous speech and taking Jane's hands in her's. Jane smiled at the response.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. Now is that all?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay. Go join your team. I think Patterson found another clue. I'll be with you in a moment." Mayfair nodded to the phone that was now ringing. Jane left the office eagerly and ran over to Kurt. She grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers before kissing him.

"Good morning to you too," he said surprised.

"Someone's a little too happy for a Monday morning," Reade said rubbing his face. Zapata elbowed him in the side. "Hey. What was that for?" She whispered in his ear just as Patterson walked up.

"Good morning everyone. So the next clue I uncovered is in the red lines on Jane's back right next to the FBI under Weller's name," she said pulling up the scans then looking over to the couple. She noticed the ring on Jane's finger.

"Congratulations you two! Since when?" Patterson exclaimed forgetting about the mission.

"Um, Saturday night after the gala," Jane said looking up at Weller for support. Patterson squealed.

"Let me see. Let me see." She ran to Jane and ogled at the ring. Zapata joined them as the talked like girls back in high school.

"Did I miss something?" Reade asked confused.

"Weller and Jane are getting married. Patterson, the scans," Mayfair said as she joined the group.

"Right. The scans. Sorry." Patterson resumed her explanation, every once in a while pausing to smile at Kurt or Jane.

* * *

A few months later the big day arrived for Kurt and Jane's wedding. They didn't want to wait long with work and their busy lives, and it also helped that they wanted a small wedding with just close family and friends. Well Kurt had wanted a decent sized wedding, but when he realized that Jane would have no family there, he opted to just a small thing with Sarah and Sawyer and their team as to not put his fiance in an awkward setting. Dr. Borden he offered the small clearing behind his family cabin as the venue for the wedding. It was a small cute place away from the city. The cabin was divided between the bride and the groom. Jane didn't care either way, but Patterson, Zapata, and Sarah were adamant that it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the wedding day before the ceremony, so the house was divided.

In one room Weller was getting changed into his tuxedo.

"How do I look?" he asked Sawyer.

"You look good Uncle Kurt. How about me?" the little boy asked.

"Pretty good, but your tie needs a little assistance," he said as he squatted down to fix the boy's crooked and misshapen tie. "There, that's better." Sawyer smiled.

"Where's mom?" he asked.

"She's across the house helping Jane get ready," Kurt responded as he put in his cufflinks.

"Can I go see her?" he asked.

"Sure. Make sure to knock before you enter, and ask them how much longer they'll be."

"Okay,"said the boy as he skipped off.

On the other side of the cabin Patterson, Tasha, and Sarah were all over the place making sure Jane looked perfect. Zapata did makeup while Sarah did her hair. Patterson kept talking to herself making sure everything was in order.

"Patterson calm down. At the rate you're going you'd think it was your wedding day," Jane teased.

"I know I know. I just want to make sure everything is perfect," she said. "Are you guys almost done?"

"Yes. Let me just spray this last piece of hair and then we're good," Sarah said reaching for the hairspray so correct the last piece of hair. Jane had wanted a similar style to that of the gala mixed with her and Weller's undercover assignment. The result was her hair slightly curled and framing her face yet going more to the back. Jane also didn't want a veil either.

"Alright Jane, you ready to get into your dress?"

"I guess so," she said standing and walking to where her dress hung. It was a simple form fitting gown with full length lace sleeves and a keyhole back.

"Remember, everything comes off except for your underwear," Patterson reminded.

"Yeah, I got that."

"Do you want help getting into it?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, definitely. Formal dresses and I don't have a good history. You can ask Kurt about the bruise I sustained trying to take my gala dress off."

"Ok. We'll help." Just then there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Mom, it's Sawyer. Can I come in?" ask the little voice.

"In just a second honey," Sarah yelled. They slipped the gown over Jane's head and buttoned the few buttons to the keyhole. Sarah ran and opened the door. "What's wrong honey?" she asked.

"Uncle Kurt want's to know how much longer you'll be," Sawyer stated matter of factly. All the women rolled their eyes.

"Tell your uncle we'll be ready on schedule and that a few extra minutes won't kill him," Jane said to the boy.

"Okay!" and Sawyer returned to the men's side of the house. "Uncle Kurt, Jane says they'll be ready on schedule and that a few extra minutes won't kill you." Weller sighed in defeat. He couldn't wait to be married.

"Thanks kid. Was Jane in her dress yet?" he asked.

"Yes. Mom and the other people were helping her into it when I got there."

"Did she look nice?"

"She looks really pretty Uncle Kurt," the little boy beamed. Now Weller really couldn't wait.

"Thanks Sawyer. Reade, do you have the rings?" he asked his best man.

"Yeah. I have them right here," he said pulling the boxes out of his jacket and handing them to Kurt. He opened up the velvet box containing his fiance's ring and examined it.

"May I see the rings?" Sawyer asked.

"Sure kid. Come over here." Kurt showed his nephew the rings.

"Why is her ring prettier?"

"Because, Sawyer, we as men are to respect women. I respect Jane and wanted to show her how much I love her. And I didn't want anything fancy either," he explained. The kid smiled and returned to his game.

* * *

When it was time for the ceremony, everyone made their way outside. Patterson and Zapata sat on Jane's side leaving a seat for Mayfair, and Reade, Borden, Sarah and Sawyer sat on Kurt's. The officiant, a coworker who was certified, made his way out and then Kurt. Since it was an out door wedding, Kurt stood with his back to the cabin until Jane was about 30 feet away. At that point Reade placed his hand on Weller's shoulder slightly to alert him to turn around. When Kurt turned to look at her he was speechless. There she was, his fiance, _his_ Jane, the most beautiful he had ever seen her. She was all smiles as Mayfair escorted her down the aisle. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of her even when a tear had escaped his eyes. At the end, Mayfair handed her to Weller and whispered a "congratulations" before taking her seat. The two smiled widely at each other as the ceremony began. When it was time for the vows, Jane went first.

"Kurt Weller. A name I have tattooed on my back. When I woke up in Times Square and met you for the first time, I never thought that one day I'd be here marrying you," she paused looking into his smiling eyes. "I was scared and vulnerable, but you protected me and kept me safe. You are the nicest and most caring person I know, and the most handsome man I have ever met, as far as can I remember." There was a slight chuckle from everyone. "Even when I am in a dark place, you are always there for me. You comfort me and make me feel safe despite the confusion of my past. You said Taylor Shaw was my starting point, and I think you're wrong. You're my starting point. You are the person I want to be with for the rest of my life." She smiled at him as she slipped his ring onto his finger and another tear rolled down his cheek which she wiped away with her thumb. Now it was Kurt's turn.

"Jane, where do I begin? Never in my life did I think I would get the most beautiful women ever delivered to my at the FBI with my name inscribed on her back. And here we are now. A little bit ago when Sawyer returned to our room, I asked him if you were in your dress yet. He responded with a "yes" and "she is really pretty Uncle Kurt"," he looked over to his nephew. "But his words can't even begin to describe how beautiful you are. You grow more beautiful every day and your never cease to amaze me. You inspire me everyday with how strong and brave you are, despite your mysterious and dark past, and I want to be inspired every day for the rest of my with you as my partner in crime." Everyone chuckled and Kurt slipped the ring onto her finger.

"You know they say wedding bands are just small handcuffs linking two people together," Tasha said quickly. Everyone laughed.

"Then I have the best person to be handcuffed to," Weller smiled looking into Jane's green eyes. Once everyone had settled down the officiant continued.

"Jane Doe, do you take this man as your husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better of for worse, from this day forward, until death do you two part?" he asked.

"Yes I do," she said beaming.

"And Kurt Weller, do you take this woman as your wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse, from this day forward, until death do you two part?"

"I do."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your beautiful bride." The two smiled before Kurt put his hand on the back of her neck and her back and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I know present for the first time: Mr. and Mrs. Kurt Weller."


	4. The House

Weller rolled over and kissed his new wife on the nose.

"Good morning beautiful." She squirmed and mumbled a response. He stood up to go start breakfast but Jane grabbed his hand.

"Nooooo, my heat source. Come back," she whined. He smiled and crawled back under the covers, laying on his side and pulling her into him. She melted into him and let out a sigh of success. A few moments passed before she spoke up. "I'm hungry," she whispered.

"I was on my way to make you breakfast," he said kissing her neck, the stubble of his beard scraping and tickling her. He got up to got to the kitchen of the cabin when she whined again. "I'll start the fireplace for you." She smiled at him, not opening her eyes. He smiled at her and tickled her feet that were poking out of the covers before pulling on his comfortable pants and a shirt before taking off. She moaned and recoiled back into a tight ball before dozing back to sleep.

Kurt set three logs in the fire place and started a fire to warm the cabin, or else his wife would never get out of bed. It was that awkward part of the year when the mornings were cold and the afternoons where hot, and despite that fact that the cold didn't bother him, he made sure the cabin was warm for her. He sauntered into the kitchen and started brewing coffee. Once the pot was going, he began to make pancakes. It wasn't long before the cabin was full of delicious smells. He had just finished the coffees when his name resonated from the bedroom.

"Weller!" Jane said just loud enough for him to hear her. He walked briskly to the back room.

"What wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Can you hand me my panties and a tank top. I don't know where you tossed them last night. They're somewhere over there," she said waving her hand in the general direction.

"Does this come with the title of husband?" he teased.

"I love you," she responded. He sighed and handed her her articles of clothing.

"Is that all?" he checked.

"Yep," she smiled eyes still closed. "I love you."

"I love you too. Breakfast is ready whenever you are." She got dressed and walked into the small living room and collapsed on the couch in front of the fire. Kurt came up behind her and whispered into her ear. "One coffee and three pancakes well done with strawberries and whipped topping," he said handing her the mug and plate.

"Thank you," she said and kissed him. He returned to the kitchen and grabbed his own food before joining her on the couch.

"So I was thinking, now that we are married, we should consider getting a house of our own. It is too risky living with Sawyer near."

"What about my place?"

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you honestly like it there." She look at him but cracked a smile and started laughing.

"You're right,"she said in defeat. Kurt smiled.

"It's a _safe house,_ not a home for us. If you feel up to it, I can see if the realtor can show us some homes today before we have to return to work in the morning?"

"Sure. It'll be fun," she said finishing her food and sipping her coffee. Kurt got up and made a phone call.

"He is going to text me the address and we will meet him at 11."

"I better go get ready then. I have to rinse the smell of you off," she teased.

"I don't spell that bad," he retorted.

"You don't, but your sweat from lasts night's fun does." He smiled mischievously and started cleaning up the kitchen. It didn't take him long to clean up, and soon he was back in his room. He got undressed and snuck into the bathroom, climbing into the shower and kissing Jane's neck.

"You cleaned up quickly."

"I had to shower too," he explain. She turned around and kissed him.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled. He kissed her before continuing their shower.

* * *

"This is it," Jane said pointing to the town house on the left. They parked in front of it and walked up to meet the realtor.

"Hi. I am Tom. Nice to see you again Kurt, and you must be Jane. Congratulations to the two of you," the man said shaking their hands.

"Thanks," Kurt said.

"Shall we go in?" The man lead them up the front steps. The building was two stories with a brick facade. Tom opened the front door and they stepped in. "It's a two story, 3 bedroom, 2 1/2 bath. It's move in ready and all of the appliances stay." Jane liked what she was seeing. In front of her to the right was a stair case up to the bedrooms and bathrooms. In the stairs was a coat closet. To the left was a living room with windows forming a semicircle facing the street. Everything was hardwood flooring except for the stairs which were carpet. She smiled at Kurt as they kept wander through. Connected to the living room was the formal dinning room which had a small chandelier in the middle. Past that at the end of the main hallway was the kitchen. It had updated appliances and nice counter tops and plenty of cabinet space. To the right was even space for a small table for casual meals. Across from the kitchen was the door to the garage. Adjacent to that door was the half bathroom and on the opposite side was the door that lead to the small back yard.

"I like it so far. It seems a lot better than where we are now," Jane said taking her husbands hand.

"I like it too. Let's go check the upstairs," he said making his way back to the stair case.

At the top the stair case to the left was an open area like a loft that was above the dinning room and living room. Right in front of them was a door to one of the bedrooms. Past it to the right was the decent sized bathroom for the two smaller bathrooms. It was clean and had nice tile flooring. On the opposite side of the bathroom was the second bedroom that was nearly identical to the first. After that the hallway turned right to lead to the master bedroom which spans the length of the garage, but according to the realtor it was completely sound proof so you would not here a noise from downstairs. The master bathroom was gorgeous: granite counter tops like the kitchen and bathroom, a large tub that could fit two people, a shower, two sinks, and a separate room disconnecting the toilet from the rest of the bathroom. The master closet was a walk in and had plenty of space for all of their clothing. Unlike downstairs, everything upstairs was carpeted except for the bathrooms.

Once down stairs they discussed the house.

"What are they asking for it?" Kurt asked.

"They want $750,000, but we might be able to talk them down to $700,000 maybe even $675,00," Tom said.

"That's a great price for this house. Everything is updated: the appliances and the flooring."

"I know. That's why I brought you here first," Tom said pulling some papers out of his bag. "These are the other places I want to show you two if you would like to look at more options." Kurt thumbed through the listings.

"I think this is the one," Jane said looking to her husband.

"Are you sure? There could be something better out there,"Kurt explained.

"I know, but this feels like the one. It has everything we are looking for plus some and it has that home feeling like the cabin does. I think this is it."

Kurt paused before continuing. "I agree with her Tom. I think this is it."

"Ok then. I'll get the paper work ready and I can fax it to you guys, you can sign it, then just send it back," Tom said making notes. "I'll keep you informed about the price."

"Thank you very much," Kurt said shaking the man's hand.

"Anytime Kurt. It's a pleasure working with you. You to Jane. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Jane replied.

"I hope you two have a nice day. I should have the papers ready by tomorrow."

"Ok thank you again," Kurt said as they all left and got into their cars.

* * *

In a few weeks Kurt and Jane signed all the papers to close on the house. They were able to get the price down to $680,000, which was a great price for the house. They moved what little each had, Kurt leaving the apartment to Sarah and Jane escaping the safe house. One day over lunch they were and to sneak out and go furniture shopping in which they purchased a new bed, a love seat and matching chair, and a small table for the kitchen. There was no need to buy a new TV, not that they had time to watch anything, but Kurt convinced Sarah to let him have the TV that had been in his room.

"I grabbed dinner on the way home," Kurt said as he entered through the garage door.

"Oo, let me guess, pizza?" Jane teased sarcastically. They had had a limited diet since they started unpacking and moving. Last night and lunch they had eaten pizza just because it was fast and easy.

"Actually, I changed it up. Oriental," Kurt said holding up the bag of take out. Jane grabbed two paper plates from the counter and sat down at the table. Their goal was to get all of the kitchen items unpacked tomorrow and run to the store for actual food. While they ate they discussed various cases and how they planned on setting up the house once all of the main boxes were out of the way. They got onto the topic of their undercover assignment when they were undercover as an assassin couple.

"You know, I haven't danced since that night," Kurt hinted. "And seeing as we are actually married now..." Jane smiled and stood up. Weller turned some music on on the Pandora app on his phone. They made their way to the cleared living room and Kurt placed his phone on a box. She smiled as he took her hand in his and placed his other hand on her back. They danced for a while, joking a reminiscing. Once they had had their fill, the two made their way upstairs where they celebrated the new house more by properly breaking in their new bed.


	5. The Big Announcement

"Weller!" Jane yelled to her husband from their bathroom. It had only been three weeks since they had officially settled in, and it was finally starting to feel like home. Kurt ran up the stairs, skipping some to get to the top faster.

"Jane! What's wrong?" he asked knocking on the closed bathroom door. She opened the door and came out.

"I don't know if those things in there are to be trusted. I think we should check with Patterson first, but if they're right..." she trailed off looking into her husband's concerned blue eyes, his hands firmly grasping her upper arms. "If they're right Kurt, I'm pregnant." He looked into her deep green eyes, taking it all in a processing it.

"You're pregnant!?" he asked smiling widely tears forming slightly.

"I'm mean, if those pregnancy tests are right. Two lines are good right?" Jane said as he went into the bathroom and picked up a test to examine it. He turned back to his wife with more tears in his eyes.

"We're having a baby!" he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her hips picking her up kissing her.

"We're having a baby!" Jane said smiling.

"You look even more beautiful now," Kurt said cupping her face. She smiled at him as he stared into her eyes. She loved seeing him this happy and giddy like a little boy. It didn't happen often, and she was happy that she was the cause of it.

"I'll clean this up and you go finish breakfast and we can talk more," she said hoping not to kill the excitement. He kissed her before returning downstairs. On his way down Jane heard and him say "We're having a baby! Yes!". She smiled at his enthusiasm. Once she took care of the tests, she grabbed Kurt's laptop from the loft office and took it back to the bedroom where she sat in the middle of the bed cross-legged. She opened it and searched ' _Pregnancy Tips for New Moms'_. She found a couple articles that she skimmed through. Weller soon returned with breakfast for the two of them. He set the plates on the night stand and sat behind Jane with his legs stretched around her. She leaned back into his chest and sighed when he planted a kiss delicately on her neck.

"All of these websites make pregnancy seem scary. Like the no alcohol and caffeine I am fine with, but it says here that a lot of people wait to announce it until three months have passed because then the chances of loosing the baby have dropped significantly," she said concerned. "What if something happens to the baby Kurt?"

"Nothing is going to happen to you or the baby. It is in the safest place it will ever be," he said placing his hand on her flat belly. "It's our baby. It is going to be tougher than the both of us. No need to get concerned with the internet." He closed the laptop and handed her the plate of food.

"I know, it's just... We see the worst of people and all the terrible things. What if something happens to us one day on a mission. What then?" she asked not touching her food. He kissed her softly on the next and whispered "I love you."

"Our baby has the best parents in the FBI. Nothing bad is going to happen to any of us," he said holding her close.

"I guess you're right," she sighed. She could feel him smile as he kissed her.

"I love you," he said before he kissed her lips.

"I love you too."


	6. The Shock

"1..2..3!" Kurt commanded as the team stormed into the run down house. Kurt and Jane took the front as Zapata and Reade covered the back. One of Jane's tattoos had lead them to an abandoned house that was being used for trafficking drugs, illegal weapons, and women. The past two months Kurt had been weary about allowing Jane to go into the field, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. They had decided to tell their team at three months about the baby.

There was an exchange of gunfire from the house. The four moved in, closing the distance. Zapata and Reade took down two guys, while Weller and Jane took out 3 more. Jane went for the kitchen as Kurt cleared the second floor. Everything was clear on the main floors until there was more gunfire. Kurt rushed downstairs. Jane had taken out one more person, but not before she sustained a few shots to the chest.

"Jane!" Kurt said flying to her side. "I need an ambulance now!" he yelled into the ear piece.

"Kurt...I'm fine. They just...hit the vest. We're good. Go get the...women," she said trying to breath.

"No, I'm staying with you."

"Kurt...go," she said. He reluctantly went downstairs with Reade and Tasha and cleared the building. The women and children were fine. Kurt rushed upstairs to join his wife. She was trying to stand up, but kept gripping the counter for balance.

"Slow down," he said rushing to her side and putting his arm under her.

"I'm fine. How are the women?" she asked.

"Everyone's fine. You're going into the hospital," he said escorting her outside. "Zapata and Reade, I'm taking Jane into the hospital. Can you finish up?" he asked.

"Yeah we're fine, go. Is she alright?" asked Tasha.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath," Jane said over the ear piece.

"I want to make sure that both of you are fine," Kurt said as he turned his mic off and they neared the ambulance. The paramedic helped them into the back of the rig and shut the doors. As the ambulance pulled away, the paramedic began hooking Jane up to the monitors.

"I'm fine. They all hit my vest," she said looking at Kurt.

"She's almost three months pregnant and I want to make sure she _and_ the baby are fine," Weller said staring at his stubborn wife.

"Well we will have the doctor examine you when we get there," the paramedic explain. "What's our ETA?"he asked the driver.

"ETA is 3 minutes," said the voice. Jane reached for Weller's hand and he smiled. Jane had two sides: her soft and caring side and her tough and stubborn as hell side, and Kurt loved both.

* * *

Once at the hospital the doctor check out where the bullets had impacted the vest.

"You'll be sore for the next week, but you and the baby are fine. I'll have the OB/GYN come in and double check. Agent Weller, if you could please step into the waiting room and I'll come and get you when she is done," explain the doctor. Kurt glared at the doctor then looked at his wife.

"I'm fine Kurt. It won't be long," she said. He gave her a kiss and reluctantly left. He watched as Dr. Walsch, their OB/GYN entered the room. It felt like ages. Then there was a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" asked Zapata. Kurt turned around to see Reade and Tasha.

"The doctor is in there now. She should be out shortly," Kurt explained. A few moments later Dr. Walsch left and come over to Kurt.

"They are both doing great, strong heartbeat. She should stay home for the day just so they can recover, but everything checks out," the Dr. Walsch said.

"Thank you doctor," Kurt said shaking her hand. The OB/GYN left them to attend to other patients.

"Weller, what does she mean by them?" asked Reade. They had heard. Kurt turned around.

"We were waiting to tell everyone, but I guess you two are the first to hear. Jane is pregnant," he said looking at his friends. The two smiled widely. Tasha gave him a big hug and Reade offered a 'congratulations'. "Thanks. I'm going to check on her. I'll be right back." Weller entered the exam room Jane was in.

"Well everything is good," she said standing up. Kurt rushed to her side.

"Let me help you." He helped her get dressed, being careful not to touch her sore spots. "So Reade and Tasha found out when the doctor came out."

"They're here?"she asked.

"Yep. They're in the waiting room waiting for you." Jane smiled and took Kurt's hand as they left the room. As soon as Tasha saw Jane she ran and gave her a huge hug.

"Congratulations! How far are you?" ask the woman.

"Thanks," Jane said smiling. "I'm almost to three months."

"Now we know why you were so adamant on her going in," Reade said.

"I just wanted to cover our bases and make sure everything was fine," Weller responded.

"Which is understandable, and everything is good," Jane said smiling to her husband.

"You definitely covered _all_ bases," Reade teased. Kurt glared at him. "My bad. Just stating the obvious." The team laughed as they left the hospital.


	7. The Crimson Stain

"Goodnight. Love you," Jane said as she rolled onto her side. Weller turned the bedside lamp off and curled up behind her, wrapping his arm over her and placing his hand on the bump that was just starting to form.

"We're halfway there," he whispered into her ear. "I love you. Goodnight." They snuggled in closer before drifting off to sleep.

 _Jane stood in a hotel room with a stranger. They didn't know she was there. She held up a gun with a silencer and aimed at their back. With one shot they fell dead. She checked their pulse. Yep, they were definitely dead. There was a little blood on her hand. Then more. Where was it all coming from? The blood was now on her shirt. Her hands where covered in it. Where was it coming from? She checked herself. No wounds, not even a scrape. Then where was it coming from?_

Jane jolted awake. She looked at her hands. They were smeared with blood. She pulled the covers off of her. Between her legs was a pool of blood.

"Kurt wake up! Kurt!" she said groggily shoving her husband awake.

"Hmm. What's wrong?" he ask still half asleep.

"The baby! Something's happened. There's blood everywhere."

Kurt sat up, now suddenly awake. He looked at the blood and then up to his wife's face who had tears streaming down it.

"We have to get you to the hospital now," he said springing out of bed. Jane tried to stand but doubled over in pain.

"I can't walk. It hurts too much," she winced. Kurt came to her side and carried most of her weight as he helped her downstairs, drops of blood leaving a trail where they went. He grabbed some towels, his phone, and the keys before walking her to the car. Weller placed a towel on the seat and helped his wife in. He drove to the hospital as fast as he could. "Kurt. I feel dizzy. I think I'm losing too much blood," she said grabbing his arm.

"It's ok. Hang in there. We're almost there," Weller said flicking on the emergency lights. He hated to use them like this, but if he didn't he might lose his wife. _His_ Jane. He pulled the car just outside of the emergency bay, leaving enough room for ambulances but close enough that he could carry her. He turned the car off and ran to the passenger side. He ripped the door open and pulled out his limp wife. She had passed out about 3 miles back. He ran into the emergency department carrying her.

"Agent Kurt Weller, FBI! She needs help now!" he yelled. Nurses and doctors rushed to his aid. He laid her down on a stretcher and kissed her cold sweaty forehead as they wheeled her to the operating room. Dr. Walsch ran over to Weller.

"Kurt, what happened?" asked the OB/GYN trying to gain as much knowledge as possible.

"I-I don't know. She woke me up and she was laying in a pool of blood. I helped her to the car and drove as fast as I can. She started to feel dizzy and passed out about 3 miles before we got here," Kurt explain worriedly.

"Okay. I'm going to go work on her. I'll be out as soon as I'm done," Walsch said as she took of in the direction of Jane. Kurt was trying to process everything. There had been so much blood, and it killed him to see his beloved Jane like that. He stood in the middle of the emergency department staring blankly ahead.

"Agent Weller, if you could come right this way," a nurse said placing her hands on his upper arms and guiding him into the waiting room. She sat him down and offered to get him a coffee, but he declined. The waiting room was empty except for two other people who were either asleep or reading a magazine. Weller rubbed his face, Jane's blood covering it. He found the nearest bathroom and cleaned up. When he returned to the waiting area he couldn't keep still. He paced back and forth for what seem like forever. Three hours later Dr. Walsch returned for Kurt. He ran to her, anxious to hear about his wife.

"How is she? Is everything alright? What about the baby?" Kurt asked nervously.

"She lost a lot of blood, but she will be fine. She'll need time to recover," Dr. Walsch explained.

"And the baby?"

"I'm sorry Kurt. I really am. She miscarried. There was nothing anybody could do to save him."

"Him?"

"You were going to have a son."

Kurt opened and closed his mouth, looking for what to say, but nothing came out. His eyes watered and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Where is she? I want to see her!" he said angrily.

"She's right this way," the doctor stated guiding Weller through the halls to her room. "She's not awake yet but she should be coming off of the anesthesia soon." Weller entered the room and took a seat next to his sleeping wife. He looked up at the clock. _7:30._ His team would be arriving to work soon if they weren't already there. Then his phone went off. He declined the call and put his phone on Do Not Disturb. Then he heard some rustling from behind him. He turned around and Jane was staring at him.

"What happened?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong with the baby?" She reached to her stomach but could not longer feel the tiny bump that had been there the night before. "Kurt?" He sat down on her bed and started running his fingers through her hair.

"Jane...you miscarried. We lost the baby. We lost our son," he said trying to retain his emotions and be strong for her.

"What? What are you talking about _our son_?" she asked growing agitated.

"We were going to have a son. But we lost the baby. There was nothing anybody could have done."

"Why didn't you try to save him?!" she asked.

"Jane I couldn't have done anything. Nobody could've done anything. I...I almost lost you."

Jane let his words sink in. Then as if a dam was breaking her tears started falling. Weller climbed into bed with her and held her tight as she sobbed. The words resonated in his head: _You were going to have a son._ _There was nothing anybody could have done._


	8. The Visitor

A few days later Jane was able to be taken home. Weller had cleaned the blood out of his car and had a cleaning company get the house. Jane, who was still unsteady on her feet, had to be taken to the car in a wheelchair. Kurt pulled the car up to the front doors and help his wife in. It was a long silent ride back to their townhouse. Once they got home Weller helped Jane upstairs to change out of the the tank top she had been wearing that he had brought her. She sat on the bed staring blankly ahead, allowing Kurt to dress her. He helped her into a tank top and hoodie, new underwear, and sweat pants. He tucked her into bed and let her rest.

A few hours later there was a knock at the front door. Kurt climbed out of bed and made his way downstairs to see who it was. When he opened the door Dr. Borden was standing there.

"Hi Kurt. Dr. Walsch called and told me what happened. She said it might be good for me to swing by and see how you two are doing," Borden said.

"Come in," Weller offered.

"Thank you." The men took a seat in the living room and started talking.

"How are you holding up?" asked Borden.

"I'm alright. I'm trying to be strong for Jane. She is taking it really hard."

"As do most mothers when they go through this. Have you two tried talking about it?"

"No. I have been letting her rest. I don't want to put too much stress on her."

"Okay. How do you feel about it all?"

"Honestly, I feel like I failed them. I feel like I could have done more," Weller said.

"How so?"

"I don't know. I feel that I could have saved him. I want to talk about it, but it is so hard to and I want to be there for her."

Just then there were heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Jane rounded the corner with the comforter wrapped around her. She plopped onto the couch and sat there silently.

"Hello there Jane. It's nice to see you," Borden said trying to brighten up the atmosphere. She didn't reply. "How are you doing?" Still, she sat there staring at the ground. A few moments passed before she spoke.

"I feel empty," she said weakly. Borden looked at Kurt. "I was his safe place and I failed, and now he's gone."

"Jane, you can't take this out on yourself. You couldn't have changed the out come of this," Borden coaxed. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I failed them. I failed our son as a mother, and I failed you as a wife," she said tears streaming down her as she looked at Kurt. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You didn't fail me," Weller said. "You were amazing."

"He's right Jane."

She buried her face into Weller's shoulder.

"I don't want to do this," she mumbled.

"Okay. We don't have to," Borden answered.

"Let me take you back up to bed," Kurt said lifting her up. He carried her back upstairs and tucked her back in. Then he returned downstairs, thanked Borden and escorted him out, then returned to his wife and curled up next to her. They laid in silence for a while. Finally Kurt spoke up.

"Jane, can we talk about this?" No response. "Jane please."

"I don't want to," she finally said.

"How come? Why won't you talk to me?" Kurt said propping himself up with his arm.

"What is there to talk about? What's done is done," she retorted pitifully.

"Jane, please. We lost a son, _our_ son. I don't want to keep ignoring it. That won't change a thing," he paused. "You've been so distant. I wan't to talk to my wife. _My_ Janie," his voice cracking as he said her name. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He was broken; broken just as much as she was. She sat up and turned to face him. When she saw how defeated he was, it killed her. "You know the worst part of it all? The worst part was that I was slightly relieved to hear that he was gone. I don't think I could've been the father I want to be. I don't think I could've been a good enough father to him." She sat in silence and watched as tears fell one-by-one down his cheek, and as he started to shake from the contained anger and sadness. "It kills me to think that I'd ever, _ever,_ feel that way. I-I just can't stand myself." She placed her hands on his balled up fists. His hands were trembling. She picked up his right fist and and forced it open, placing it on her chest.

"You feel this?" she asked looking into the blue watery sea of his eyes. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He couldn't speak even if he tried. She pulled his hand away and placed it firmer on her chest above her heart. "Here. Do you feel that? I'm here. I'm right here with you. You're okay. We're okay. We'll be okay." She pulled him into a hug and that is when he lost it. His sobs filled their bedroom as he let everything out. Jane laid her head on his should, holding him tighter. "We're okay. We're going to be okay. You're going to be okay."


	9. The Scars

The following Monday Kurt went into work to inform everyone about the news. He had no intention of staying long, but when he walked in he was flooded with questions.

"Weller! There you are! Where have you been? You and Jane haven't been answering your phones. Where is she? Is everything okay?" Patterson asked concerned. Zapata and Reade gathered by them and Mayfair, seeing Weller step off the elevator, came out to join her.

"Jane and I might be out of office for a while," he said solemnly.

"Why? What happened?" asked the blonde. Weller stared at the floor before continuing.

"Jane miscarried a few days ago. We lost the baby," he said looking up. "We lost...we lost our son." He tried to retain his emotions. Everyone was speechless.

"Weller I'm so sorry," Patterson said in shock. "How are you doing?"

"Some days are better than others. I don't plan on staying. I just wanted to get you up to date."

"Go home. We don't need you here. Go mourn and recover," Mayfair said.

"Yeah. We've got it here. Don't worry about anything," Reade added.

"Thanks guys. I'll try to keep you informed," Kurt said before turning to leave.

"And Weller, if you need _anything,_ let me know," Mayfair said giving him a look that conveyed more than her simple words.

"I will. Thank you."

* * *

Jane couldn't take the emptiness anymore. She had planned on taking a bath, but stood frozen staring into the mirror looking at her flat stomach. Her tattoos where the same. There was no trace that a baby had ever been there. She swelled with anger. _There should have been marks! There should've been scars!_ she screamed in her head. He had to have left a mark. She kept screaming inaudibly as she walked blindly into the bedroom scratching at her empty stomach. Tears stinging her eyes, she collapsed onto the bed in a ball of anger and sadness.

When Weller got home he heard the water running upstairs. He was glad his wife was up and moving, she needed to get back on her feet. He hung his jacket and keys up before ascending the stairs to see if she needed anything. When he entered his bedroom, he saw Jane curled up in a naked ball in the center of their bed. He ran and turned the water off then squatted next to the bed. He stared into her soggy green eyes, begging to know what happened. Then he noticed the raised red lines on her arms, thighs, and abdomen from where she had scratched. He reached out to touch them and she placed her hand on his, guiding him along the lines.

"I feel so empty," she mumbled not breaking her stare. "I feel as vulnerable as I did when I saw myself in the mirror for the first time with all of the tattoos, as vulnerable as I did when I stepped out of that duffel bag." There was a long moment of silence before she continued. "You know...he didn't even leave a mark. Not one tattoo has been distorted in any way. I thought surely there would've been a trace of him, but there isn't." Releasing his hand, she wrapped her arms tighter around herself. "I just want to be held." Kurt stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. He threw it into the corner and kicked his shoes off. He knew she liked to feel the warmth of his skin on hers.

"Come," he said reaching out for her to take his hand. She took it and stood up. He hugged her tight and planted a kiss on her head. He would hold her tight for however long she wanted. "You are safe. I will always protect you. You never have to feel that way again." They stood in silence for the longest time. "I think you, we, should go in tomorrow, even if it is not for long. Try to get out our minds somewhere else." She nodded in response. She wanted to get out of here. The silence was deafening.

"I want to take a bath," she said at last. "My whole body aches."

"That sounds like a good idea," Kurt said stepping back and removing the rest of his clothes. Jane was slightly shocked, but happy her husband was with her. They made their way into the bathroom and sat in the hot relaxing water. Jane sat in front of Weller and leaned against him, her back against his chest. It felt so nice to have contact like this again between the two of them. It had been so long. They stayed liked that for hours, just enjoying each others company. Things were starting to look a little brighter.


	10. The сын (Child)

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked as he took his wife's hand in his before entering the FBI building.

"I guess so," she responded, gripping his hand tighter. Together they made their way upstairs to their level. When they got there, the team was huddled around the monitors. Patterson was the first to notice them get off of the elevator.

"Weller! Jane! What are you doing here? I thought you two were going to take some time off," she asked as they approached.

"Uh-hum," Mayfair mumbled.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Welcome back," Patterson said changing her words. Jane smiled a thank you to her friend. She knew they all had questions; questions that would be rough to answer.

"What do we have today?" Kurt asked trying to change the subject. He knew that it was uncomfortable for everyone to be staring at her, even if she was used to it from all of the tattoos. This time was different.

"A little boy came into our building a few hours ago. He has some cuts and serious bruising, but the interesting part was that he has a tattoo on his left hand that matches one of Jane's." Jane reached for Weller's arm for support to steady herself. He grabbed her forearm as she took a deep breath. "The issue is, he speaks Russian, and only Russian. We have a translator on the way."

"Which tattoo is it?" Kurt asked. Patterson pulled up the matching images.

"It's that one of the eight pedaled flower emblem on her back to the left of your name."

"What does it mean?" Jane asked finally able to speak.

"We don't know yet, but we're hoping the boy can help us."

"I can speak Russian. Let me talk to him."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Kurt said hesitantly. Jane gave him a crooked look.

"Who knows how long the translator will take to get here. I'm fine. I can do this," she said looking into his eyes. He sighed. This was her stubborn side and he was not going to win this.

"Okay," he responded so that everyone knew the verdict that had been reached. Jane and Weller made their way to Dr. Borden's office were the boy was being held. They entered the white space to find Borden and the boy just looking at each other, each in their respected chairs. Borden turned around to see who had entered the room.

"Jane. Kurt. I'm glad to see the two of you back. I assume you've been caught up about our friend here," he said greeting the couple. They nodded and Jane walked over to the boy, squatting down so that she was at him level.

"Всем привет, (Hi there,)" Jane said looking at the little boy. He looked at her surprised to see that she spoke like he did. "Я Джейн. Как вас зовут? (I'm Jane. What's your name?"

"Степан (Stepan)," he replied sheepishly.

"Степан. Это хорошее имя. Сколько тебе лет (Stepan. That's a nice name. How old are you?)?"

"десять (ten),"he smiled at her.

"Могу я задать вам несколько вопросов? (Can I ask you some questions?)" He nodded in response. Jane smiled back. "Есть ли у вас родители или братья и сестры? (Do you have any parents or siblings?)" Stepan just stared at the ground, swinging his legs.

"Нет (No)," he said sounding sad. "Они убили их (They killed them)."

"Мне очень жаль (I'm so sorry)," Jane said placing her hand on his. "Вы знаете, кто их убил (Do you know who killed them)?"

"Николай Волков (Nickolai Volkov)." Jane turned to her husband and colleague.

"His name is Stepan. He's ten. No living parents or siblings. He says Nickolai Volkov killed them," she said to the two men.

"I'll have Patterson start working on it. See if Volkov has any ties to any terrorist groups or smuggling rings," Kurt said before leaving.

"Степан, я знаю, это может мне трудно, но у меня есть только еще несколько вопросов (Stepan, I know this might me hard, but I have just a few more questions)," Jane said turning back to the boy. "Вы знаете, что символ на руке означает (Do you know what the symbol on your hand means)?"

"Нет, но он сделал это для меня. Он делает это для всех (No, but he did this to me. He does it to everyone)," Stepan said looking at the tattoo.

"Кто все (Who is everyone)?"

"Все женщины и дети, он захватывает. Он держит нас в темной комнате. Мы все эти знаки (All of the women and kids he captures. He keeps us in a dark room. We all have these marks)," he paused for a moment. " Он убил мою семью, но мне удалось убежать. Я просто бежал и бежал, пока я не пришел сюда. Я видел людей, которые могли бы быть в состоянии помочь мне (He killed my family, but I managed to escape. I just ran and ran until I came here. I saw people that might be able to help me)."

"Теперь вы в безопасности. Я не позволю ничего случиться с вами (You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you)," she said with a smile. "Я собираюсь пойти поговорить с моими друзьями, но я вернусь. Хотели бы вы немного еды (I'm going to go talk to my friends now, but I'll be back. Would you like some food)?" He nodded eagerly. Jane smiled and stood up. "Доктор Борден собирается остаться с вами в то время как я далеко в порядке (Dr. Borden is going to stay with you while I'm away okay?" The boy nodded. Jane turned to Borden. "I told him that you'd stay here with him until I return with some food."

"Okay. Thank you for getting through to him. I hope you're alright," Borden said as he placed a hand on her forearm. Jane smiled and returned to Patterson's lab.


	11. The Shot

"Anything yet?" Jane asked when she walked into the lab.

"Nothing yet," Patterson said without looking up.

"Any luck with the boy?" Weller asked as his wife joined him.

"No. Volkov killed his family but he managed to escape. He said that everyone he captures has the symbol on them," Jane said thinking about the boy. She stared blankly at the monitor running data through the system. _Everyone he captures has the symbol on them._ What did this mean about her? Jane left the lab and stepped into the hallway, breathing heavily, trying to recall what had happened to her. _Did this man mark me as his or is it just another clue linking them two_ were the thoughts that kept running through her head. She couldn't think straight. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. Then Kurt was there next to her. When he saw her he didn't need to ask if she was okay. She wasn't. When she saw him she started crying harder. He ran to her side and held her tight.

"W-What if I was one of those women?" she asked in shock.

"You weren't. You're okay. It's just another clue. You had nothing to do with him," he soothed. She was still shaking. He held her tighter. "I'm right here with you. You're okay."

They stood in the hallway for a while before returning to the lab. No one had gone to check on them. Everyone just assumed that it was related to the miscarriage. They returned to the lab to see if there was any new news.

"Anything yet?" Jane asked as she wiped the tears stains from her cheeks. Patterson looked at her friend for a moment then to Kurt. He gave her a gentle look that told her that everything was okay now.

"We just got some intel," the blonde said pulling up the results. "Nikolai Volkov: Russian war lord, criminal, smuggler. He's responsible for smuggling Russian-American women and children. It says he was last seen leaving Russian about four months ago. Nothing since then."

"Is there any way to run the symbol through the data base to see if there is anything about it? Maybe even social media posts with it so that we can narrow down a location?" Weller asked.

"I can try," Patterson replied as she resumed typing on the computer.

"I can see if Stepan remembers anything about his surroundings," Jane stated. Kurt gave her a concerned look. Her face softened at his concern. She left the room and returned to the boy.

"Степан, помните ли вы со слухом или зрением что-нибудь, что могло бы помочь нам найти этого человека (Stepan, do you remember hearing or seeing anything that might help us find this man)?" she asked.

"Я помню воду, как волны. И много машин (I remember hearing water, like waves. And a lot of machines)," he said solemnly.

"Это помогло много. Спасибо. Я вижу, доктор Борден получил вам пищу. Это было хорошо (That helped a lot. Thank you. I see Dr. Borden got you some food. Was it good)?" she asked noticing the drink and empty plate. Stepan nodded happily. Jane smiled and returned to Weller and Patterson.

"Any luck," Patterson asked upon Jane's arrival.

"He said he remembered hearing water and waves and maybe machinery," Jane responded reciting what her new friend had told her.

"There is a port that closed down about a year ago. It has a bunch of warehouses and empty shipping containers," Patterson answered. Jane looked to her husband for a plan for the course of action.

"I'll notify Mayfair and have the team check it out," Weller said as he exited the room. Jane was right on his heels. They entered Mayfair's office while she was still on the phone.

"Any luck yet with the boy?" she asked hanging up.

"Jane got him to talk. With his help we have discovered that the man's name is Nikolai Volkov. He's a Russian war lord who was last seen leaving Russia four months ago. He is responsible for smuggling Russian-American women and children. We believe one of his sites is located at a port that has closed down. I would like my team to check it out," Weller stated.

"Go ahead and prepare everything you need. I would like surveillance of the area before you enter, if possible. I don't want you going in there blind," Mayfair warned.

Kurt nodded, "I'll have Patterson see what she can do." The two left the glass office and returned to the darken space. "Patterson, can you see if there were any cameras in the area so that we can get an idea of what we're up against?"

"Sure. Let me see," said the blonde as she started her search. "It appears that the nearest camera is five miles away from the port. They must have taken down the system when they closed the port." Jane's eyes widened.

"What does that mean for us?" she asked. Kurt sighed.

"It means we don't know what to expect when we get in there," he said staring blankly at the monitors in front of him. "Let's get ready to go."

* * *

The team approached the compound on foot, not wanting to draw attention to themselves with vehicles. The only way into the building were two doors on either side of the warehouse. Reade and Zapata took one entrance while Jane and Kurt took the other.

"On my count," Weller said into the intercom. "1, 2, 3!" The team stormed into the building. Surprised guards raised their guns to fire but were killed before they had the chance. More and more men appeared with AK-47's. Metal shipping containers pinged as bullets and casing flew into them. There were seven men left. Kurt hit two and Zapata and Reade each took out one. Three more left.

"Where's Volkov?" Zapata asked over the microphone. "I don't see him."

"I've got him," Jane said. "Weller can you cover me?" Jane took off towards the metal stairs as Kurt fired at the remaining men, killing the three. Jane rounded the corner to go up to the second floor when she felt cold metal against her neck.

"Don't move," the voice said. "Put your gun down." Jane pressed the button for the clip to fall out and tossed the weapon on the concrete floor in front of her. The man shoved Jane as they started walking into the center of the warehouse.

"Jane!" Weller yelled seeing his wife wit a knife to her neck.

"What do we have here?" Volkov asked with a thick accent.

"Put the knife down Volkov," Weller demanded, aiming his gun at the war lord. Kurt took a few steps towards them.

"It's nice to see that you have a caring husband, my dear," the man seethed. "I'm not going to tell you again. Put the gun down, or your precious wife dies." Volkov pressed the knife harder against Jane's throat. She looked at Kurt, who was also looking to her. They locked eyes and exchanged nonverbal "I love you"'s and approval. Jane gave a slight nod. He knew what it meant. She was trusting him to have precise aim. She was trusting him with her life. She _did_ trust him, and he knew it. This was a do or die moment. Kurt aimed his gun ready to fire.

"This is your last chance Volkov. Put the knife down," Weller demanded one last time. He knew he wasn't going to lower the weapon. Kurt steadied his aim, glanced at his wife once last time, and took the shot.

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Please let me know what you think. Any feedback is much appreciated.


	12. The Container

"It's nice to see that you have a caring husband, my dear," the man seethed. "I'm not going to tell you again. Put the gun down, or your precious wife dies." Volkov pressed the knife harder against Jane's throat. She looked at Kurt, who was also looking to her. They locked eyes and exchanged nonverbal "I love you"'s and approval. Jane gave a slight nod. He knew what it meant. She was trusting him to have precise aim. She was trusting him with her life. She _did_ trust him, and he knew it. This was a do or die moment. Kurt aimed his gun ready to fire.

"This is your last chance Volkov. Put the knife down," Weller demanded one last time. He knew he wasn't going to lower the weapon. Kurt steadied his aim, glanced at his wife once last time, and took the shot...

The bullet hit the war lord's shoulder, knocking him back. Jane swung her arms out and away from her, releasing his grip on her and causing the knife to glide out of reach. Volkov reached for his backup gun in his pocket, but Weller shot him before he had the chance to pull the trigger. Jane ran to her husband and they embraced.

"You're bleeding," Kurt noticed.

"I'm fine. It's just a small cut," she responded, brushing off the worry. Weller slammed his lips into her's.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Jane said smiling, eyes closed.

"Guys, over here," Reade called. The team approached a shipping container. Kurt and Reade opened the doors while Zapata and Jane stood with their guns ready for whatever was inside. When the doors swung open, the four were met with petrified looks from women and children. They holstered their guns and started assessing hostages.

"I'm going to need paramedics," Weller called into Patterson. Everyone inside seemed to be in decent health other than cuts and bruises from being beaten, and the tattoo on their hands. Most of the women in the container spoke fluent English, but most of the children were like Stepan and only spoke Russian. The team helped the hostages to the emergency vehicles to receive attention, then they moved onto the second container. They opened it and helped the remaining women and children to emergency vehicles. One lady rushed up to Kurt and held onto him.

"Have you seen my son?" she begged in fear. Weller removed her hands from their tight grip on his arm and settled her down.

"What's his name?" Kurt asked signaling for Jane to come over.

"Stepan. He took my husband and sons away to kill them but Stepan got free. Then I heard gun fire. His he dead? Have you seen him?" she wailed. Jane, seeing the commotion rushed over.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My son! My son! Where is he?" she pleaded with Jane.

"Все нормально. Мы поможем Вам. Как его зовут (It's okay. We'll help you. What's his name)?" Jane soothed.

"Степан (Stepan)," the woman answered. Jane looked at Kurt with wide eyes. They were both thinking the same thing.

"сколько ему лет (How old is he)?"

"десять (ten)."

"What does your son look like?" Kurt asked.

"Blonde hair, bright blue eyes. He only speaks Russian," the woman answered.

"Patterson, get Borden on the phone," Weller called in, looking to his wife with concern.

"On it,"Patterson replied. In few moments he was on the other end.

"Weller, you needed me?" asked the doctor.

"Yes. Can you hand the phone to Stepan?" Jane answered for him.

"Sure. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to him."

Borden put the phone on speaker and handed it to the boy. "Alright Jane. He has it and it's on speaker."

"Степан, что это имя вашей матери (Stepan, what is your mother's name)?" Jane asked as she stepped away from the crowd.

"Вероника (Veronika)," the boy responded.

"спасибо (Thank you). That's all I need. Thank you," Jane said returning to the woman and Kurt. "Сударыня, как тебя зовут (Ma'am, what is your name)?"

"Вероника (Veronika)," she responded. Jane looked to her husband for support. "Зачем? Что не так? Он умер (Why? What's wrong? Is he dead)?"

"Вероника, мы будем считать вас назад с нами. Мы считаем, что у нас есть мальчик, твой Степан. Он пришел к нам. Он был тем, кто ведет нас сюда (Veronika, we are going to take you back with us. We believe the boy we have is your Stepan. He came to us. He was the one who lead us here)," Jane soothed. The woman started crying harder in relief.

"Спасибо! Спасибо (Thank you! Thank you)!" the woman wept, clinging to Jane for support.

"What did you tell her?" Kurt asked.

"I told her that we believe we have her son and that we will take her back with us," Jane said. "They both gave the correct name and she gave us an accurate description of him."

"Alright," he said relieved. "Veronika, let's get you cleared by the paramedics then we can take you to your son." The women obliged and was eager to get cleared. The couple assisted her to their car and drove her back to the FBI building once the site had been cleared. They led her up to their level and was greeted by Mayfair.

"Is this the woman you told me about on your way over?" the director asked.

"Yes. Is Stepan still with Borden and Patterson?" asked Kurt.

"Yes he is."

They led the woman to the white room where her son was being kept. They slid the door to the side and guided her in. When she saw her son she started weeping.

"Степан! Мой сын! Мой сын (Stepan! My son! My son)!" she cried reaching her arms our. The boy ran to his mother and held her tight.

"мама (Mama)!" he said in excitement, tears too running down his cheeks. Jane wrapped her arms around Weller and he mimicked her. He kissed her on the head as they watched the reunion of mother and son.

* * *

Jane entered Mayfair's office per her request.

"Good work today," the woman said.

"Thank you ma'am," Jane replied. "What's going to happen to them?"

"We are working on getting Veronika and her son set up where they'll be safe." Jane nodded in approval. "I'm glad you're back," she said.

"Thank you. I am glad to be back. It's nice to escape the house and get my mind off of it."

"I understand," Mayfair said. "I wanted to say, don't get discouraged. I've seen you with children. First Maya, then the babies, and today with Stepan. And I've seen him with Sawyer," Mayfair nodded towards Weller who was waiting for Jane by the elevator, watching the conversation. "Whatever doubt you two may have, I know you will be great parents." Mayfair put her hands on Jane's upper arms. "It will hurt for a while, but don't let this bring you down."

"Thank you," Jane said smiling as she gave her mentor a hug.

"Now go join him. He's growing impatient," Mayfair said smiling. They turned and looked at Weller and chuckled. He saw their amusement and gave them a strange look. They laughed a little more then Jane started to leave.

"Thank you again," she said turning around.

"Anytime," Mayfair responded. Jane left the office and joined Kurt.

"What was that about?" he asked confused.

"Oh nothing," she smiled teasingly. He just shook his head and handed her her jacket.

"Patterson offered to buy us drinks. You up to it?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," she responded as the elevator binged signaling its arrival. They got on and pressed the button for the ground level. Jane interlocked her fingers with Weller's, "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too," he said kissing her head. She pulled him closer to her and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.


	13. The Cold

_3 Months After the Miscarriage (Early December)_

Kurt checked to make sure he had grabbed everything and slammed the back door of the car shut. He set the backpacks on the porch of the cabin and went inside.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked his wife.

"I hope so," she said bringing him a mug of hot chocolate. He gave her a thank you kiss and sat on the love seat. She sat down next to him and curled up into him, sipping her drink. "How far into the woods are we going?"

"About five miles," he responded, wrapping his arm around her.

"Isn't that a bit far with just the two of us in this cold?" she questioned.

"Is the navy seal scared of a camping trip?" he teased. She elbowed him in the ribs and sat up.

"Rude! I am ready for this. I was just concerned for our safety seeing that someone insisted on leaving all forms of communication here," she teased.

"It's called camping. It's when we leave the world and relax in nature, but I don't expect you to remember from our childhood." Jane glared at him.

"That's not fair. You can't use that card," she said taking their empty cups to the kitchen. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her while she rinsed the mugs out.

"I'm sorry. That was wrong of me," Kurt said as he slid his hands up her shirt and kissed her neck, the stubble tickling her. Goosebumps covered her arms.

"You must be feeling really bad to resort to this," she teased. She put the mugs away and spun around to face her husband. She kissed him and removed his hands from under her shirt. "Let's go." They changed into pants, longs sleeve shirts, and hiking boots, then went out front to grab their gear. Kurt lead the way as they left the cabin and headed into the surrounding woods. Each carried a backpack: Kurt carried the tent, a fishing pole, matches, a sleeping bag, blanket, and water while Jane carried their one change of clothes, food, first aid kit, a second sleeping bag, and flashlights. They hiked up and down a few hills and over a few creeks until Kurt decided that they were far enough away from civilization to set up the tent. Once they had established camp, they decided to look for wood to build a fire.

"Here," Kurt said pulling their guns out of his pack. "Not that we should need them, but just to be safe."

"So we can have our weapons but no form of communication?" Jane asked taking her gun. He smiled at her playfully.

"Remember we need various sizes of wood," he said walking in the opposite direction. "Let's meet here in 10 minutes." They went their separate ways to collect the needed wood for a fire. Once they had reunited, Kurt attempted to start the fire.

"Why won't it light?" he mumbled struggling with the match.

"Here. Let me try," Jane said taking it from his hand. She struck the match twice and it lit. She held it next to the tinder and ignited the fire, then blew on it to give it oxygen. She stepped back to watch her creation grow. "There," she said proudly.

"I must say I'm impressed," Weller said watching the fire.

"Don't count the seal out," she said walking to get grab an apple from the bag. She brought Kurt over some articles of food and they sat watching the sun set off in the distance, painting the sky pink, orange, and yellow. Once the light went out, Jane started to get cold. Kurt grabbed the blanket and brought it over to the log by the fire, wrapping it around Jane. She snuggled into him for warmth. After a little while they noticed snow flakes starting to fall. They watched as the snow fall picked up and began accumulating around them. It was getting colder so they let the fire die out then retreated to the tent. The couple unrolled their winter sleeping bags and crawled in. Jane drifted off to sleep quickly, but Kurt was struggling to find rest. He was cold and shivering. He rolled onto his side and glanced over at his wife. She seemed to be perfectly warm and happily asleep. He rolled back over and tried again to sleep, but couldn't. Jane awoke to the sound of him rustling and rolled over to look at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm just cold. I can't really feel my arms or legs. I think the back of my legs are frost-nipped because they burn," he said shivering. Jane reached out and touched his cheek with the back of her hand. His skin was pale and if felt like ice and his nose was a bright red. She crawled out of her sleeping bag and into his. It was tight, but she nestled into him, managing to fit. He wrapped his arms around her and Jane shuddered. He was freezing. His nose touched her cheek and she jump. _How could he let_ _himself get this cold and not say anything?_ He was border line hypothermic. She threw the other sleeping bag over them hoping to keep some more heat trapped. She had him put his arms between them instead of over her and wrapped herself around him and intertwined their legs hoping to restore some heat to him.

"Just try to relax," she said kissing his nose. He smiled and kissed her lips despite the fact that his were chapped. His shivering eventually slowed and he dozed off to sleep. Jane watched her sleeping husband. He was stubborn as hell just like her and she loved it, but sometimes she wished he would just ask for help. She would've crawled over there in a heartbeat if he'd just asked. Her mind raced with thoughts. Then she stiffened as her mind went someplace else. Why had she known what to do? She had never been camping in the cold before. Then it came to her. They had been in this situation before. Jane tried to focus on the memory as it became clearer in her head. Weller and her were camping in his backyard one winter when it had started snowing. He had wanted to go inside the house but she had insisted on staying in the tent and riding it out. She was sitting in the tent shivering when Kurt returned to the tent with a blanket from the house. He had wrapped the blanket over them and held her close as he tried to warm her.

The next morning they awoke early. Weller could feel his extremities again, which Jane was glad for.

"Last night sucked," he commented.

"I say we pack everything up and return to the cabin. That way we don't have to worry about hypothermia anymore," Jane suggested.

"That would probably be wise." The two of them tore down camp and made the cold five mile trek through fresh snow back to the cabin. Once they had gotten back, they showered and warmed up, then turned on the fire place and laid the sleeping bags out on the ground. Weller made dinner while Jane sorted through their things, deciding what could stay at the cabin like sleeping bags and tent.

"Kurt, last night I had another memory come back," she said. He left the kitchen and walked over to her.

"What was it about?" he asked leaning on the table with camping gear strewn all over it.

"I remembered when we went camping in your backyard in the winter when we were little."

"I remember that," he chuckled. "You were so stubborn and didn't want to go inside even though you were shivering. I eventually brought you an extra blanket and had to hold you for most of the night to make sure you stayed warm." She smiled at his recount of the experience. "Thank you for last night," he said wrapping his arms around her in an embrace.

"I had a great teacher," she smiled at him. "And I couldn't exactly let you freeze out there."

"I mean..."

"Yeah right," she said sarcastically and kissed him. Then she dragged him back into the kitchen for food. Once they had eaten and put the camping gear away or back in the car they crawled into their sleeping bags in front of the fire.

"I'm kind of cold," Kurt commented trying to hide his smile. Jane rolled onto her side to face him and glared.

"Are you really?" she asked annoyed.

"I think-I think I need you over here with me," he said grabbing her waist and pulling her over to him. She rolled her eyes and melted into him. He kissed her and pulled her tighter into him. "I love you Janie."

"I love you too," she said kissing him before she laid her head on his chest and listened to the beating of his heart as they drifted off to sleep.


	14. The New Year

A/N I own nothing. I don't own _Blindspot_ or _Mamma Mia by Abba, Better Place by Rachel Platten, or Tiny Dance by Elton John._

* * *

The team including Mayfair, Patterson, and Borden gathered at the Weller's house to bring in the upcoming new year. People trickled in, and by nine everyone was there and the party was going. There was an assortment of alcoholic beverages and finger foods in the kitchen for people's pleasure. The party really got going when Patterson suggested that they do some karaoke to kill time. Everyone crowded into the living room and Jane brought the laptop down from upstairs. She pulled up Youtube and listened for suggestions. That was when everyone got quiet.

"Come on guys! We all have a little alcohol in our system and what happens here stays here," Patterson said scanning the room. She locked eyes with Jane and just stared at her smiling. "Come on," she said beckoning Jane over with her finger. Jane sighed and joined her friend in the center of the room. There was a bit of commotion and a few whoops from Weller.

"What are we going to do?" Jane whispered to Patterson.

"I've got the perfect idea,"the blonde said typing a song into the search engine.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jane asked once she saw the title.

"No," Patterson responded with a smile. She hit play and the music for _Mamma Mia by Abba_ started playing, getting a few whistles from Weller.

"I been cheated by you since I don't know when. So I made up my mind, it must come to an end," Patterson started.

"Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how but I suddenly lose control. There's a fire within my soul," Jane continued.

"Just one look-," they said in unison.

"and I can hear a bell ring," Patterson sung.

"One more look-"

"and I forget everything. Ohhh. Mamma mia, here I go again. My my, how can I resist you?" Jane sang looking at Weller seductively.

"Mamma mia, does it show again. My my, just how much I've missed you?"

"Yes, I've been brokenhearted. Blue since the day we parted. Why, why did I ever let you go?"

"Mamma mia, now I really know. My my, I could never let you go," they continued together. They sang the rest of the song following the same off and on pattern, Jane taking full advantage of the moment to play with Weller.

"Since when did you enjoy karaoke?" Kurt asked curiously as Jane returned to her spot beside him.

"Patterson has taught me a thing or two," she smiled. The opportunity to sing was passed around the circle with Zapata performing a number but Reade and Borden passing. "I've got another song," Jane piped up when the room went silent.

"Alright!" Patterson said excitedly. Jane walked over to the piano they had and looked at Weller asking him for help uncovering it. "Whoa! I didn't know you can play the piano," Patterson exclaimed. Jane winked at her friend and took a seat on the piano bench.

"I discovered my hidden talent about a month ago after one of Sawyer's performances when he asked if I could play," Jane said as she warmed up. "Let's just say we all were surprised."

"Alright then."

"Kurt, this is for you," she said starting _Better Place by Rachel Platten_. Weller blushed and smiled as everyone looked at him.

"I'll tell the world, I'll sing a song  
It's a better place since you came along  
Since you came along  
Your touch is sunlight through the trees  
Your kisses are the ocean breeze  
Everything's alright when you're with me

And I hold my favorite thing  
I hold the love that you bring  
But it feels like I've opened my eyes again  
Ant the colors are golden and bright again  
There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong  
It's a better place since you came along  
It's a better place since you came along

I see the whole world in your eyes  
It's like I've known you all my life  
We just feel so right  
So I pour my heart into your hands  
It's like you really understand  
You love the way I am

And I hold my favorite thing  
I hold the happiness you bring  
But it feels like I've opened my eyes again  
And the colors are golden and bright again  
And the sun paints the skies and the wind sings our song  
It's a better place since you came along  
It's a better place since you came along

Now I'm alright  
Now I'm alright  
Everything's alright

'Cause it feels like I've opened my eyes again  
And the colors are golden and bright again  
There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong  
It's a better place since you came along  
It's a better place since you came along"

Once she had finished singing the room erupted into applause. Weller walked over and put his had around her waist as she stood up and he pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you Janie," he said beaming

"I love you too," she smiled and kissed him again. There was a whistle from someone in the room and Jane blushed more.

"It's 11:37. We have time for one more," Zapata pointed out.

"May I?" Mayfair asked gesturing to the piano.

"Be my guest," Weller said. She sat down and the two joined the circle around the room.

"Go Mayfair!" Patterson shouted.

"It's been a while since I've played," she said as her fingers came to rest on some keys. Then she began with _Tiny Dancer by Elton John. "_ Feel free to join me," she said during an instrumental part.

"But oh how it feels so real  
Lying here with no one near  
Only you and you can hear me  
When I say softly, slowly"

Everyone joined in for the chorus:

"Hold me closer tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You had a busy day today

Hold me closer tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You had a busy day today"

Once the song had concluded everyone just stood around smiling. This was their family.

"A tradition my family had growing up was that we would go around and say one thing we hoped for this coming year," Borden said hoping to maintain the happy atmosphere. There was a murmur of agreement to the idea. "Patterson would you like to start?"

"Sure. Um... I hope we will figure out all of Jane's tattoos," she said.

"Agreed,"Jane responded. There was a slight chuckle from everyone.

"Mayfair?" Borden continued.

"I hope we don't have any more internal investigations."

"Weller."

"I hope this coming year is better than the last," he said looking at Jane. She laid her head against his chest.

"I agree," she commented. It grew awkwardly silent. No one had to say it, they all new they were referring to the miscarriage.

"Guys, it's 11:50. Let's turn on the TV," Reade suggested breaking the silence. Everyone gathered around the TV as the ball drop got near. 11:59. The countdown started and everyone started chanting.

"10..9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!"

Everyone cheered and grabbed a glass of champagne to welcome in the new year. Weller turned to Jane and pulled her into a passionate kiss. This was going to be a great year.


	15. The Anniversary

Jane, still a little groggy, crept downstairs and into the kitchen hoping to find her husband cooking. To her surprise it was empty.

"Weller?" she called. No response. A note on the counter caught her eye. She picked it up and read the scribbled handwriting.

 _I didn't want to wake you. I had an early HR meeting. I'll see you at work._

 _\- K_

Great. _Had he really forgotten that today, March 13, was our anniversary? No, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt._ Jane made a small breakfast and watched the rain fall out the front window, then went upstairs to get ready. Soon she was in the car and on her way to work. It was a rather lonely commute this morning. Usually they were laughing and joking together. But this morning it was quiet. Jane turned on the radio and flipped through the channels. Nothing. Today was starting to seem like a miserable day.

* * *

"Have you seen Weller?" Jane asked as she approached Patterson.

"No. I know he and Mayfair had meetings all morning. I don't know why though," she replied setting down her tablet.

"Thanks," Jane said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Is everything alright?"

"It's just he wasn't at home this morning, and I had expected him to be since it's our first anniversary."

"Oh that's right. Did he say anything to you about it?"

"The only notice I got was a note left on the counter."

"I'm sorry. Maybe he was in a rush and just forgot," Patterson said trying to comfort her friend. "I don't have anything new, but you can help me with the tattoos if you want. Two brains are better than one." The two sat around the monitors for the rest of the morning joking and trying to uncover some clues.

Around lunch Jane left the lab to see if she could locate her husband. She found him in the conference office. She stood off to the side watching and waiting for the meeting dismiss. Once it had concluded, Jane waited for the room to empty before entering.

"Hey. I'm sorry that I had to leave early this morning," Weller said glancing up at his wife as he packed up his things.

"It's okay. I got your note," Jane said trying to hide her disappointment. "Can we talk?"

"I actually have an appointment over lunch. Can we talk later?" he said walking up to her in a rush.

"Um, sure," she said meekly.

"I'll see you later. Love you," he said as he quickly kissed her and left the room.

"I love you too..."she said quietly letting her voice trail off in defeat as she watched him get on the elevator. She decided to return to the lab to help Patterson.

"Anything?" her friend asked upon her return.

"I got a quick kiss and an 'I love you' before he left for another meeting..." Jane said with a pouting tone. Patterson made a face to show her disapproval of his actions.

"Let me finish this up and then we can go work out. It should take me about an hour and two," Patterson said trying to think of something to cheer her up.

"That sounds good. I have a session with Borden anyways. I'll meet you here when I'm done."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

* * *

Jane threw hit after hit at the punching bag.

"Whoa. We all know you're a navy seal," Patterson said bracing herself behind the bag.

"I'm sorry," Jane apologized looking around it.

"No, it's okay. Go ahead." Jane went again, hitting it harder and harder, taking out her frustration.

"Do you want to go?" she asked finally feeling satisfied. Her friend leaned against the punching bag and exhaled.

"I feel like I just did a round. Especially after everything else we did."

"Okay. In that case I think I'll pack up and go home," Jane said rolling her eyes sarcastically as she took her gloves off. Patterson let out a small laugh.

"You can always crash with me if you want," she offered.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. At this rate I'll be asleep before he gets home."

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you for today."

"Anytime." They smiled at each other and Jane returned to the locker room. It was empty, which was a relief. She opened her locker to get her clean clothes out, but found them missing. It their place was a box with a bow on it and a small note. The note read:

 _Happy anniversary. I hope you like it. Hopefully it's not too complicated to get into. I grabbed your favorite pair of heels to go with it. (I have your other clothes.)_

 _\- K_

Jane opened the box to find a dress and another note.

 _It also has pockets._

\- K

She took it out and examined it. It was a simple, short black dress with capped sleeves. When she held it up to herself, it came down just above her knees. It was fitted to the waist then flared out. It was beautiful. Jane reached into a pocket and pulled out another note.

 _Le Bernardin at 8:00_

 _\- K_

She gasped when she saw the restaurant. It was near impossible to get reservations there. She looked at the clock. 6:30. It would take her at least 40 minutes to get there by taxi at this time of the evening. That left her with another 50 minutes to shower and get ready. She quickly rinsed off and got dulled up. She even managed to get the dress on without a hassle. She was outside the building and hailing a taxi at exactly 7:20.

"155 West 51st Street please," she asked the driver. The cab pulled up 38 minutes later at the restaurant. 7:58. They had made great time for being in New York City. She paid the driver and went inside. The lights were dimmed and the dark tones and soft music gave it a very romantic and elegant feeling. She approached the hostess who was stationed at the main counter.

"May I have a name and time please," the lady asked.

"Weller for 8:00 o'clock," Jane stated.

"Mrs. Weller. Your husband said you would be coming. He is expecting you. Right this way," the lady said happily as she gestured to her left. Jane followed her as she led her to the table. When they were withing 10 yards of the table, Kurt saw them approaching and stood up smiling. The hostess gestured to him and Jane thanked her as she returned to the front. Jane, smiling just as brightly as he was, walked over to Weller.

"You look beautiful," he said looking her up and down.

"Thank you. Someone special gave it to me," she teased. He smiled and pulled out the chair for her as she took a seat. She noticed a small, cream rectangular box set at her place. "For me?" she asked surprised.

"Yes," he said chuckling. She gasped when she opened it and saw a stunning necklace. In the box was a gold, heart shaped pendant, studded with diamonds and an emerald shaped like a heart in the middle.

"Kurt it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. He smiled at her happiness. He took it out of the box and opened the clasp to put it on her. She pulled her hair to the side as he secured the necklace around her neck. "I love it."

"I'm glad," he said taking his seat. "I'm sorry I didn't see you all day. You said that you wanted to talk earlier?"

"Not anymore. Things worked themselves out,"she said as she rolled the pendant between her fingers.

"Alright," he said relaxing. He stared at her and smiled.

"What?" she asked smiling back at him.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of how lucky I am to have you as my wife." Jane blushed at his sweet compliment. "Happy first anniversary Janie. I love you."

"I love you too Kurt. Happy first anniversary."


	16. The Box

**_Three months later: June_**

Jane and Kurt sat at their dining room table eating dinner. The rest of the house was dark except for the light that shone over the table and the one over the oven.

"I'm glad we figured out another tattoo today," Jane said trying to create small talk to break the eerie atmosphere. It was Kurt's first Father's day without his dad so he had been in a dark place all day. Even though they didn't really get along, it still hurt him that he was gone. "Kurt."

"Yeah. Sorry," he said pushing his food around on the plate. He hadn't eaten much all day. The only time Jane could remember seeing him in a dark place like this was in the days following the miscarriage and the days following his father's passing. She slid her chair back and stood up.

"I'll be right back," she said taking off upstairs. She returned a few minutes later with a small, brown, cardboard box in her hands. "I have something for you," she said placing it in front of him. He pushed his plate to the side and pulled the box closer to him. Jane walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him as he opened the gift. In it was a small piece of paper.

 _Happy first semi-official Father's Day_

Underneath the slip of paper was a pregnancy test. Two lines. He picked it up and stared at it speechless. Then Jane felt a few tears hit the skin of her arms.

"You're pregnant?" he finally asked, his voice cracking when he spoke.

"Uh-hmm," Jane replied stepping to the side so she could see his face. He set the test back in the box and covered his face with his hands. "Kurt?" she asked concerned. He looked up and wiped his cheeks smiling broadly.

"You're pregnant!" he said through tears of joy. "I can't believe it!" Jane, relieved they were not tears of sadness, smiled and nodded happily. Weller reread the note and laughed. "Happy first semi-official Father's Day to me." He stood up and picked her up and kissed her passionately. "I love you so much Janie. Thank you." She wrapped her legs around him smiling and wiped his damp cheeks with her thumb.

"I love you too," she replied kissing him. Then he felt her tense up.

"What's wrong?" he asked setting her back on her feet. She looked up at him and he knew what was wrong.

"I don't want to miscarry again," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. He now wiped her cheeks of falling tears.

"You won't miscarry," he said trying to comfort her.

"We can't be sure." He placed his hand on her flat stomach.

"It won't happen. I have this feeling." She looked down at his hand on her belly and smiled.

"I thought you said your instincts weren't always right?"

"They're not, but this one is," he said pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tight.

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Janie."

* * *

I know it was rather short, but short fluffy ones are fun to write too.


	17. The Signs and Ultrasound

Jane flung the covers off of her a bolted for the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet in time for the wave the nausea that hit her. She hated the wretched feeling coming from deep inside of her. Weller was woken by her movement and vomiting and trotted to her side. He grabbed a hair tie and squatted next to his wife who was kneeling next to the toilet. He brushed the short hair out of her face and secured it with the hair tie.

"Janie. Are you okay?" he asked looking at her pale face. She shook her head as her stomach churned and another wave vomiting commenced. He rubbed her back reassuringly as he watched. They hadn't gone through morning sickness with the other pregnancy and he hated seeing her like this. When she had finished emptying what little was in her stomach she sat down and leaned against the wall. She laid her head back and closed her eyes as she sighed in relief as her hot skin made contact with the cool tile. Kurt got up and brought her a glass of water to rise her mouth out. She swished the water around and spat it into the toilet. "What do you want to do?" he asked looking down at her.

"Just sit here," she said softly.

"Okay." He placed the cup on the counter and sat down next to Jane on the tile. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him as drew circles on her flat stomach. "I think it's going to be a girl," Kurt said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?" Jane asked giving him a surprised look.

"Definitely a girl," he confidently. Jane smiled at him.

"Did your instincts tell you that?" she teased.

"As a matter of fact they did. And they also told me that she is going to be as beautiful as her mother," he said kissing her forehead. Jane smiled as his complement.

* * *

 _ **A few weeks later**_

"Do you want to grab a few drinks with us?" Patterson asked as her and Jane prepared to leave for the day.

"No thanks," Jane said.

"Come on! You've ditched us the past couple of times. What, are you pregnant or something? You're not one to say no to that many free drinks," she pouted. Jane froze and didn't say anything. "Jane? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said trying to brush it off as she closed her locker.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Patterson prodded. Jane just stared at her. "Jane! Why didn't you tell me?!" her friend exclaimed.

"Shhh! We haven't told anyone yet. We, I, wanted to wait to tell people," she shushed.

"How far along are you?"

"Barley nine weeks. We have our first official ultrasound in the morning."

Patterson squealed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you," Jane smiled. "But can you keep it quiet until we offiicially announce it?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you."

"Eeeek! I'm so excited!" Patterson squealed. Jane smiled at her.

"We are too. Nervous, but excited."

"I forgot about that. How are you two doing?"

"So far so good. I'm always cautious and worried."

"That's understandable."

"Weller said that he has a good feeling about this. He swears it's going to be a girl," Jane said smiling widely at her husbands words. Patterson laughed.

"We'll see. I'll just tell the others that you and Weller had made plans."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow," Patterson said as she left.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

 _ **The next morning**_

Jane and Weller sat in the small waiting room of the doctor's office waiting for their name to be called. Jane sat of the edge of her chair nervously and Kurt's legs bounced up and down.

"Jane Weller," and nurse called as she stepped out from behind the door leading to the exam rooms.

"That's me," Jane said as her and Weller stood up.

"Right this way," the lady said gesturing for them to enter the back area. The two followed her to an exam room where Jane was instructed to lay on the table and that the doctor would be in with them shortly. A few minutes later a woman who they had come to know stepped into the room.

"Jane, Kurt, it's nice to see you again," greeted Dr. Walsch.

"It's good to see you too," Kurt said shaking her hand.

"How far along are you?" asked the OB/GYN as she washed her hands.

"We're thinking around nine weeks."

"Okay," the doctor said taking a seat in front of the monitor. "Shall we take a look?" Jane smiled nervously at her husband then back at the doctor. She place her arms over her head as the doctor pulled up her shirt. "This might me cold," Walsch said. She made a face as the cold jelly made contact with her warm skin. The doctor move the wand over Jane's stomach as they watch the monitor. Then an image in black and white appeared. Kurt held his wife's hand as they watch the screen. "And there is the fetus," Walsch said pointing to the round blob on the monitor. "I'd also say you are around nine weeks. Do you see that? It's just starting to form arms and legs," she said pointing to different sides of the round spot. "Let me just switch programs real quick." Soon a fast pace sound filled the room. "And there is the heartbeat." Jane smiled up at Kurt as they listened to _their_ child. _Their_ creation. "Amazing isn't it?" Walsch ask as they sat listening. After a while they started to wrap up the appointment. "I'll see you two in a few weeks for a follow up okay?"

"Thanks doc," Weller said as they finished up.

"No problem. Call me if you have any questions or concerns. Here are some prenatal meds and vitamins to take to ensure that your little one grows up properly and healthy," she said writing down the order. "Give this to the receptionist and they can call the order into your local pharmacy for you."

"Thank you," Jane said as she stood up.

"It's a pleasure to see you again. Congratulations agian."

"Thank you," Jane said smiling. Then they parted ways.


	18. The Reveal

"So today we are finding out the gender of your little one?" Dr. Walsch asked as she took a seat beside the exam table.

"Today is the day," Jane said as she pulled her shirt up and placed her arms above her head. She smiled up at Kurt. He promised to be at every appointment no matter what may come up.

"Okay." Dr. Walsch squeezed the jelly onto Jane's stomach and pulled up the heartbeat. "There's the strong heartbeat," she said smiling at the expecting parents.

"Now for the fun part. What are you guys hoping for?"

"We'll be happy either way-" Weller started.

"But he believes it's going to be a girl," Jane interrupted as she smiled up at her husband. The doctor laughed.

"Well, here she is," she said pulling up the clear picture of the baby. Tears formed in Weller's eyes.

"We're having a girl," he said as he looked at the monitor.

"That's what it appears to be," Walsch said printing out a picture of their baby. He gripped Jane's hand tighter and kissed her forehead.

"We're having a little girl," he repeated, his voice cracking with excitement and tears of joy.

"She's sucking her thumb," Jane laughed wiping a tear away as they watch the screen.

"She is," the doctor said printing out another picture. "She's developing right on track for her age."

"That's good," Weller said taking the pictures from the doctor as she cleaned the jelly off of Jane's stomach.

"I'll see you in two weeks so we can look at your little girl again," Walsch said before leaving. "Take all of the time you want."

"Thank you," Jane said. It was silent after the doctor left. Kurt came to the front of the table to face Jane as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge. More tears formed in their eyes as they smiled and looked at each other.

"We're having a girl!" Weller exclaimed picking his wife up and kissing her. She laughed at his excitement.

"We're having a girl," she said as their foreheads touched.

"I love you so much Janie."

"I love you too Kurt."

Once they had signed out and made the next appointment they drove to work excited to finally tell the others.

* * *

When they had arrived at work, Jane and Weller entered Mayfair's office holding hands, nervous and excited to tell the others.

"Good morning ma'am," Weller greeted.

"Good morning. How may I help you two?" she asked looking from one to the other. Jane gave Kurt a nervous smile.

"Go ahead," he said softly. Jane inhaled deeply.

"We're having a baby girl," Jane finally said.

"That's great news!" Mayfair said as she came to the other side of her desk to give them both hugs. "How far along are you?"

"18 weeks. My due date is February 5th."

"I'm so glad to hear that. Have you two told the others?" Mayfair asked as she looked out to the monitors where Reade, Zapata, and Patterson stood watching them.

"No not yet. We wanted to tell you before we told them," Weller said.

"Why don't you do that now," she said gesturing for the rest to enter her office. The three rushed in and they stood waiting to here the announcement. Patterson stood in the back bouncing up and down as she waited for it to be official.

"Jane and I are having a baby girl," Weller told his team as he place his hand on Jane's stomach.

"That's amazing!" Tasha exclaimed giving them a hug.

"Congrats man," Reade said shaking Weller's hand.

"Finally! I didn't know how much longer I could keep it a secret," Patterson said relieved. Everyone gave her a curious look.

"You knew about this?" Mayfair asked.

"Come on. Tell me you guys didn't even get the slightest suspicion when they kept turning down drinks?"

Everyone just looked at her.

"She guessed it about nine weeks ago and I told her to keep it quiet until we announced it," Jane said.

"See?"

"Alright. Now that it is _official_ , let's get back to work," Mayfair said urging everyone back into the main area. Jane was about to leave when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Somethings not right. I just felt something," she said wrapping her arms around her abdomen. The others turned around to see what was wrong.

"Go. We've got this," Mayfair instructed the others to leave. Weller and Mayfair helped her to a nearby chair.

"What did you feel?" Weller asked concerned.

"I don't know. I just felt my stomach turn in a way I haven't felt before," she said before pausing. "What if something's wrong Kurt?" her voice cracked when she finally said it.

"It's alright," Mayfair said placing her hand Jane's stomach. "It's okay. It's just your baby moving. Here." She guided Jane's hand to the place where she had felt the movement. "See? She's moving around. Everything fine." Jane wiped the tears from her eyes and her shoulders relaxed. Weller placed his hand next to his wife's as he felt the movement. Their tears of fear soon turned to tears of joy.

"She's moving," Jane said looking up at Kurt with watery green eyes.

"She is," he said smiling proudly. Mayfair too smiled at the couple. She was glad that she was there to share this special moment. She left them in her office and went to inform the others.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Patterson asked concerned as she watch the two in the office.

"Everything is alright. They were just startled by the movement," Mayfair soothed. A sigh of relief swept over the team.

"I'm glad," Reade said. "I don't think we could go through another miscarriage." Zapata glared at him. "What? It was hard with them the way that they were; always watching what you said, trying to avoid any mention of it. Jane was a train wreck , and Weller, always trying to keep everything in and never saying what he wanted."

"Oh please. Like it was hard for you. You try having your memory wiped and not knowing who you are," Tasha started.

"Zapata," Mayfair warned.

"Try losing your childhood friend and father. Then have one of the best thing that has ever happened to you be taken from you in an instant and almost lose the one you love."

"Agent Zapata. Walk away."

"They've been to hell and back, and you have no right to say that it was hard on you."

"Agent Zapata!" Mayfair demanded. Tasha walked off leaving her team there. Patterson glared at Reade and returned to her lab. Mayfair gave him a disappointed look.

"You too?" he asked. She just shook her head and returned to her office leaving Reade standing by himself. He looked around and decided to make himself scarce.

"What just happened?" Weller asked upon Mayfair's return having seen the commotion.

"Don't worry about it. It is under control," Mayfair said placing a hand on his back. "It's all under control."

* * *

Sarah opened the small box and pulled out the pink onesie. On it were the words "I get my awesomeness from my aunt". She looked at her brother and sister-in-law with wide eyes.

"You're pregnant again?!" she asked excitedly.

"Yep. A little girl," Weller said happily. He reached under the table and took Jane's hand in his.

"18 weeks tomorrow," Jane added.

"We wanted to wait longer this time before we started to tell people."

"Oh please. You could've told me at 32 weeks and I wouldn't be upset," she said giving her younger brother a hug. She hugged Jane then placed her hand on her sister-in-law's stomach. "Have you felt her move yet?"

"Oh yeah. She startled us at work today when we felt her move for the first time." Jane said looking at the bump that was just starting to form. Sarah smiled at her remark.

"Sawyer was a kicker when I was pregnant with him. And they only kick harder. When are you due?"

"February 5th."

"She's going to be so spoiled. Have you started thinking about names?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet," Kurt piped in. "We just found out the gender earlier today."

"Well, I look forward to meeting my niece."


	19. The Delivery

_**January 29: Hour 1: 10:30 pm**_

"Kurt," Jane called with a whining tone. He came into the bedroom where his wife sat on the middle of their bed. "Can you get me some of the Oreos from downstairs?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"I'm not so sure you need more," he said taking a seat behind Jane so that she could lay on him.

"She didn't like that answer," Jane said noting the movement from their daughter.

"Does she like this?" he asked kissing Jane on the neck while he rubbed her back and shoulders.

"I don't know if she does, but I do."

"I was thinking since your due date is right around the corner, and you've been having more Braxton Hicks contractions, do we have everything ready?"

Jane let out a slight moan. "I think so. The nursery is ready. We have the car seat installed already and I have clothes and other items packed."

"Okay. I just want to be sure," he stopped massaging and placed his hands on her round stomach. "I love you," he said drawing small circles with his finger.

"I love you too," she said placing her hands on his. They sat there for a while, each dozing off.

"It's getting late. We should go to bed," Kurt stated noting the time. Jane moaned a 'no'.

"We _are_ in bed, and I like this," she said placing his hand back on her swollen abdomen.

"Alright," he chuckled and went back to drawing circles.

"What if I'm not a good enough mother," Jane asked after a while. "I don't remember who my mother is let alone how to be one, and with our job... I don't know if I can be the best mom for her. And what do we tell her when she asks what happened to me?"

"We can sugar coat the tattoos, like Santa Claus or whatever, until she is mature enough to understand the truth," Kurt soothed. Jane let out a small laugh at the explanation. "As for the mother part, I think you'll be an excellent mother. I didn't think I could be the kind of dad that I wanted to be, but all of that goes away when I see you smiling and talking to her. We will make mistakes. We'll have long nights and arguments, with each other and with her, but that is what parenting is. Just because you don't know your mom doesn't mean you won't be a good one. You'll be great Janie." They sat there for a bit contemplating what was just said.

"You know how you asked if everything was ready earlier?" Jane asked a while later.

"Yeah."

"It better be ready," she asked leaning forward.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I think my water just broke," she said looking at the puddle on their bedding. "I have been having those Braxton whatever contractions all night, but that was a real contraction."

"How can I help you?" Weller asked standing up.

"Just get everything in the car," she said through the pain. Kurt got the car ready while Jane tried to get comfortable clothes on.

"Here, let me help you," he said taking the shirt and pants from her.

"Kurt. I've got this. I pregnant, not handicapped," she said pleading for him to let her do it.

"Janie," he said gently yet firmly. He slipped the shirt over her head and help her pull her pants on before escorting her to their car. The contractions started getting closer together on the drive over. Weller tried to drive quickly yet gently because every jolt caused some pain.

"There is a railroad crossing... up ahead," Jane said bracing herself for another contraction.

"I know. I'll be gentle," he said navigating the streets. When they got to the crossing, Kurt drove over slowly, not wanting to put his wife in anymore pain than what she was already in.

 _ **Hour 2: 11:21 pm**_

When they arrived at the hospital, Jane insisted that they just walk in.

"I'm fine, honestly. It's just some pain every so often. I can walk in. We're fine," she said getting out of the car.

"Jane, I don't think-"

"Weller. I'm fine." They grabbed the two small bags that they had packed and walked together up to the maternity ward.

"Hello. How may I help you?" the receptionist asked as they approached the counter.

"My water broke about an hour ago and my contractions are about 15 minutes apart," Jane said reaching for Weller's hand. He squeezed it reassuringly.

"Okay. What is your name?"

"Jane Weller. We see Dr. Walsch."

"Alright Mrs. Weller. Right this way," the lady said stepping out from behind the counter. They followed her to room 1256. "Is this your first?" Jane looked at Weller with wide eyes.

"Um, no. We had a son about a year and a half ago, but we miscarried," Kurt spoke for Jane. She squeezed his hand to say 'thank you'.

"I'm sorry. Please, make yourself comfortable. The futon does pull out if dad wants to sleep. You can put the gown on ma'am. I'll have a nurse come in shortly and get you hooked up," the lady said before leaving.

"Thank you," Kurt said as she left. The room was nice and cozy. The bathroom was on the right as they walked in. There was wood flooring and the walls were white with a few pictures hung up. There was a futon under the window with green curtains drawn on the far side of the room. In the center of the room was the hospital bed and to the side a station for the baby and and a rocking chair.

"This is nice for a delivery room," Jane remarked setting her bag down.

"It's to make you more comfortable," Kurt said moving the two bags to the side.

"Am I supposed to wear this?" she asked holding up the blue hospital gown.

"Yes," Kurt said feeling the gown. "It's better material than when I was in the hospital."

"That's reassuring."

Kurt smiled at her. "You might want to get changed. You don't want to be caught in a contraction with no clothes on."

"I bet you wouldn't mind that," she said giving him a look. Weller chuckled. Jane got undressed and put the hospital gown on. "Is there supposed to be that large of a gap in the back?" she asked looking behind her.

"Um, yes," Weller said tying the strings together to secure it. "But you make this hospital gown look good." There was a knock on the door as the nurse and Dr. Walsh enter the room.

"Stop it," Jane said swatting at her husband. He laughed.

"Is everything alright in here?" asked the doctor.

"Everything is fine," Jane said trying to contain her laughter. "Kurt was just giving his opinion on the gown," she said giving him a look. The doctor laughed.

"They are flattering," she said sarcastically.

"See? I was just pointing that out," Weller said in his defense.

"Yeah right," Jane retorted as she laid on the bed.

"How long ago did your contractions start?" asked the doctor.

"I've been have those minor contractions all night, but I thought they were nothing because I've had them before. But a little over an hour ago they got worse and my water broke," Jane explain.

"Okay. I am going to examine you real quick to get an idea of how far along we are," the doctor said pulling on gloves. She examined Jane while the nurse started hooking Jane up to the monitors. "You're only about 4 cm at the moment."

"How long will it take?" Jane asked.

"Every pregnancy is different. Since you're a first time mom, I'd say you still have 9 hours before the hard part begins, but it is hard to tell." Jane looked at Kurt for support. "If you need anything you can press that red button or call me. I'll be back in an hour or two to check on you again."

"Thank you," Jane said as the doctor left. No sooner than when the door closed did another contraction start. "And we have to do this for how much longer?" she asked out loud. Kurt climbed up onto the bed next to her and stretched his arm out. She curled into the crook of his arm.

"Try to rest. You're going to need your energy," he said running his fingers through her hair.

"Did you contact the others?"

"I have not. I figured it's late and they can get some rest even if we aren't."

"You know they'd want to know," she said looking up at him. Kurt sighed before pulling his phone out. He began typing the message:

 _At the hospital with Jane. Water broke about an hour ago. No need to rush over. Room 1256._

He sent the message to Patterson, Zapata, Reade, Mayfair, and Sarah. Kurt set his phone on the bedside stand and went back to comforting Jane as another contraction hit. Then his phone buzzed. He reached over and brought it to where him and Jane could read it. It was a message from Patterson:

 _Can I come over now?_

Kurt looked at Jane for a response.

"She can come," Jane said. Soon there was a reply from their friend.

 _On my way. I will be there in 30 minutes._

"So much for not rushing. It looks like we'll have company," she said reading the message.

"Just try to rest. I'll go meet her when she gets here," Weller said rubbing Jane's back. She closed her eyes and tried to doze off.

 _ **Hour 3: 12:30 am**_

Weller's phone buzzed:

 _In the lobby._

He stood up and started to leave the room when Jane woke up.

"Where are you going?" she asked groggy.

"Patterson is here," he said coming over to kiss his wife. She understood and he left. When he entered the lobby there was a tired, but very excited Patterson waiting for him.

"Ma'am, visiting hours are over. You can come back at eight when visiting hours begin," the receptionist said.

"She fine. I've got her," Weller said greeting his coworker.

"Thank you," Patterson said.

"Sir, only immediate family may visit at this time," the lady argued.

"She is immediate family. Just not how you think."

"And what way would that be?" asked the lady obviously aggravated. Patterson looked at Kurt for help.

"She's the closest thing my wife has got to a known sister," Weller said.

"That isn't going to work. Immediate family only."

"Please let me go back," Patterson pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to do that."

Weller started to walk back to the room.

"Where are you going?" Patterson asked confused.

"I'll be right back," he said not turning around.

"What's going on?" Jane asked when he returned to the room without Patterson. Kurt dug through one of the bags and pulled out his badge.

"They won't let her back because visiting hours are over and she isn't immediate family," he said leaving the room. He returned shortly to the lobby.

"Patterson," Weller called her over to him.

"Sir!" the lady called.

"She's family," he said holding up his badge.

"I'm sorry for the hassle Mr. Weller," the receptionist said calming down.

"Good night," he said guiding Patterson down the hall.

"That was awesome, but I don't think you are allowed to do that," Patterson stated.

Kurt shrugged. "She's in here."

"How are you doing?" Patterson asked upon entering the room. Jane smiled at her.

"I'm hanging in there..." she trailed off as another contraction came up. Weller rushed to her side to comfort her.

"What can I do?" Patterson asked. Kurt just shook his head.

"Nothing..." Jane winced through the pain. Once it was over Jane took a few deep breaths and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what you wanted me to do," Patterson said kind of discouraged.

"It's okay. There is nothing really you can do. I just have to ride it out."

"Okay," the blonde said taking a seat in the rocking chair.

"Have you been up all night?" Kurt asked noting the sleepy look in her eyes.

"No. I got up when I got your text," she said yawning.

"Here. Sleep on the futon. They brought a blanket and pillow for me to use. I'll just sleep with Jane," he said getting up.

"That's okay. I'm good here."

"Patterson, take it."

She stood up and walked over to the futon where she curled up and went back to sleep. Weller climbed in next to Jane a wrapped his arms around her.

 _ **Hour 5: 2:46**_

The three were woken up by a soft knock on the door.

"It's just me," Dr. Walsch said as she entered the room. "I'm here to see how things are going."

"Hmm. We're good," Jane said rubbing her eyes as the lights turned on.

"I see you have a friend," the doctor said looking at Patterson. Jane smiled.

"She was on here way the second we texted her." Walsch smiled.

"Patterson," Kurt said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hm?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"The doctor is here to see Jane."

"Hm? Yeah, okay. I'll be-I'll be in the hall," she said standing up to leave.

"I'll let you know when you can come back in," Walsch said as she walked by.

"Okay," Patterson said as she shut the door behind her.

"How's the pain?" the doctor asked as she pulled on gloves.

"Tolerable. It's just annoying," Jane said looking over to her sleepy husband who was now standing by the head of the bed.

"It does get annoying. If it gets to bad we can start an epidural if you want. It is when we numb you from the middle of your back down so that you don't feel anything. Hot showers and walking can help too if you don't want to go that route."

"I want to hold off on that."

"Alright. Just let me know if you decide to do that," the doctor said taking a seat. "You are still at 4 cm. Are the contractions still 15 minutes apart?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything. I'll be back at around four," the doctor said washing her hands before leaving. "You can come in now," Walsch told Patterson on her way out. The blonde entered the room and returned to her seat on the futon.

"So?" she asked hugging the pillow.

"No progression. Still at 4 cm," Jane said hunkering back into the bed. Patterson sigh as she laid back down. Everyone went back to bed and tried to sleep.

 _ **Hour 8: 5:53 am**_

Jane was jolted awake by the pain. She grabbed Weller's arms and squeezed it tight. He was immediately awake.

"That one was the worst one so far," she said once it was over.

"What can I do to make you more comfortable?" Kurt asked concerned.

"I think I might want to try to shower. The hot water will help my muscles relax some," she said swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Let me help you," Kurt said rushing to the other side. He helped her stand up and escorted her to the bathroom. He turned the water on and untied the hospital gown.

"I'll be right outside if you need anything," he said turning to leave.

"No. Please stay. I want you with me," she begged him.

"Okay." He helped her into the shower before undressing and climbing in with her. The water felt good on their tired skin. Jane was thankful he had stayed when another contraction hit. She clung to him for support on the slick ground. She didn't know what she would've done without him, now and during the whole pregnancy. He had been there for her every step of the way.

Patterson heard a knock on the door as the doctor returned yet again to the room.

"Are they in the shower?" she asked looking for her patient.

"Yeah," the blonde replied as she returned the futon back into the couch position.

"Will you let them know that I'll be back in a little bit to check on her?"

"Sure." The doctor left the room. A few minutes later Jane and Kurt emerged from the bathroom. "Your doctor dropped in. She said that she'll be back in a little bit to check on you." Jane thanked her as she returned to her bed. Walsch was soon back in the room. "I'm going to go for a walk," Patterson said leaving. The doctor performed the examine.

"You are now at 7 cm. Are your contractions getting worse?" she asked.

"Yeah. They are about every 10 minutes now," Jane said rubbing her swollen abdomen.

"How's the pain on a scale of 1 to 10?"

"Getting shot is an eight. This is about a seven."

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything."

The doctor exited and Jane and Weller were left by themselves. Kurt's phone soon buzzed:

 _Reade:  
_ _I'll swing by after work. I want to make sure Patterson hasn't discovered anything new._

Patterson returned to the room shortly after the text came through.

"The coffee here isn't that bad," she stated taking a seat. "Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot."

"It's okay," Jane said smiling. "Some of us need to stay awake." Weller held his phone up and snapped a picture of Patterson with her cup of coffee.

"What was that for?" she asked confused. He sent it to Reade, Mayfair, and Zapata:

 _*picture*_

 _No new case today. She's been with us all night._

"Just letting the team know that there won't be a new case today," he said setting his phone down.

"Oh. Okay."

The three sat there talking and taking on contractions, every once in a while the doctor came in to check on Jane in which Patterson would step out. By 8 o'clock everyone was there.

 _ **Hour 11: 8:47**_

"Are you ready to have a baby?" Dr. Walsch asked as she put on a gown and gloves and took a seat at the foot of the bed. Jane grabbed Kurt's hand and and looked up at him smiling.

"We're ready," she replied.

"Dad, I assume you're staying?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Weller said confidently.

"Alright then. Jane, we're ready when you are," informed the doctor. When the next contraction came, she began to bring their daughter into the world. The process went on for a while with Jane taking a break in between contractions.

"This makes getting shot look easy," she joked. There was a chuckle throughout the room.

"That's the first time I've heard that," the doctor replied. "You're so close Jane. Just a little bit more." Jane gave it all she had left, Kurt by her side the whole time. "Congratulations on your beautiful baby girl," the doctor said once she was born. The attending nurses began to suction out her nose and mouth.

"Why isn't she crying?" Jane asked suddenly concerned.

"We're cleaning out her nose a mouth and clipping the umbilical cord," Walsch said calmly. The room went silent for a moment that felt like eternity.

"Why isn't she-" Kurt demanded before being interrupted by his daughter's strong cry.

"She's got a great set of lungs," Dr. Walsch said placing the baby on a towel in Jane's arms. Jane stared in awe at the tiny, pink, squirming human in her arms. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at _her_ daughter. Weller kissed Jane's sweaty forehead and she noticed the tears in his eyes.

"She's perfect," Weller said staring at his daughter. "She's just perfect. I'm so proud of you Janie."

"We're going to have to take her for a moment to clean her up and record her numbers," the nurse said reaching for the bundle. Jane held her daughter closer.

"It's okay. I won't leave her side," Weller said gently. Jane reluctantly handed the baby over as they took her to the nearby station to clean her off.

"8 pounds 2 ounces. 21 inches," the nurse called out. Jane watched from the bed as the other medical staff cleaned her up. She was frustrated that she couldn't see what they were doing to her little one, but she was okay with the fact that Kurt was in the way because he was watching her so closely. Once they had cleaned her off, Kurt brought her carefully back over to Jane. He handed her their daughter then laid next to her and wrapped his arm behind her. The little girl opened her eyes a she squirmed a little in the cocoon she was in.

"Shh. It's okay. You're safe. We won't let anything happen to you," Jane cooed. The little girl calmed down when she heard her mom's voice. She stared up at her parents with big, wet, light green blue eyes. "She has your eyes," Jane said looking up at her husband. The little girl look just like Jane except for her blue eyes and dark brown hair that she got from her dad.

"She's beautiful," Kurt said gently caressing his daughter's head.

"I can't believe she's _our's,_ " Jane stated. The little girl yawned then squirmed. "It's okay, you can go to sleep. You've had a big day." The little girl was soon sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. "Do you want to get the others?" Jane asked Kurt.

"Do you want them? I'm sure they'll understand if you wanted to rest," he asked.

"I want them to meet her," she said beaming.

"Okay. I'll go get them," he said kissing his wife before slipping out of the room. When he got to the waiting room he was rushed by his team. Everyone gave him expectant looks. "They are both doing great," he explained. "You can come back if you'd like to." The group followed Weller back to room 1256. Kurt had them wait in the hallway for a moment while he stepped back into the room. The doctor and nurses were just wrapping up when he returned. "Are you ready?" he asked his Jane one more time. She nodded and he waved the others to come inside. Patterson and Sarah were the first in the room and they rushed over to the bedside.

"Let's see this beautiful girl," Sarah said looking at the bundle. Jane slowly rotated her around so that the others could see her. An 'aw' swept through the room.

"She's beautiful guys," Patterson said.

"May I hold her?" Sarah asked. Jane carefully handed the sleeping girl over to her sister-in-law. "She's so precious. What's her name? We were talking in the waiting room and none of us have heard any names." Jane looked to Kurt who had taken his spot next to her on the hospital bed.

"We decided with Kensi Joy Weller," Kurt said.

"Kensi Joy. What a beautiful name," Sarah said looking at her niece. "Do you want her?" she asked Patterson.

"May I?" she asked. Kurt nodded and the baby was passed to Patterson. "Hi cuteness," Patterson said to the little girl. Kensi let out a big yawn. "Yeah. You are adorable." Kensi was passed around before she finally made it to Mayfair.

"Why hello there," she said looking down at the bundle. The little girl stared up at the woman with wide eyes. "Don't you have the pretties eyes. They're just like your father's." Jane and Kurt looked at each other smiling. "You are just too precious," she said rocking the baby. "How much did she weight?"

"8 pounds 2 ounces," Jane said.

"You're a big girl aren't you?" Mayfair asked the little girl. She yawned before closing her eyes again. "She's wonderful," she said handing her back to her mother.

"Thank you," Jane said smiling.

"Why don't we let you two get some rest and spend time with her," Mayfair said hinting for the others to prepare to leave. They cleared the room leaving the new parents alone to rest and spend time with their new daughter.


	20. The Late Night

_**3 months later**_

Kensi's crying flooded through the monitor filling the bedroom. Jane rolled over to face Kurt.

"This is the eighth time tonight," she moaned. "I just fed her and changed her diaper. I ache in ways I didn't know I could."

"I've got her," Kurt said kissing his wife and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I've got this. Just rest," he said leaving the bedroom and walking down the hall to the nursery. Weller walked in a flipped on the small lamp so that the lights weren't too bright, then walked over to the crib were his daughter laid crying and squirming in her multi-colored stripped pajamas.

"Shhh. You're okay," he said picking her up. Her cries turned to small whimpers when she realized that her daddy was holding her. Kurt walked around the room softly bouncing her and patting her back. "You must be tired. You've kept your mother and I up all night," he said looking at the little face. Her eyes shone bright and her eyelashes were wet from the tears. "You just want company don't you?" he said taking a seat in the rocking chair. "Why don't I tell you a story." He looked at the little face staring back at him. "A story it is. Which one do you want to hear?" He paused to think about it. "There was one time mommy and daddy's work got hacked. Your aunt Patterson had to hot-wire all of the doors open, except for the one window I smashed with a fire extinguisher. Your mother hand a look of shock on her face when I did that," he said chuckling at the memory. Jane smiled as she listened to him from the monitor. It melted her heart to hear him talking to her. It was cute to see Kurt Weller melt for his daughter. "Then we had to start a fire to get through all of the other doors to get to the bad guys. Your mother enjoyed that. Her eyes lit up when she started that fire. She is a bit pyro. Then there was that time when we went camping and she got the fire started for us," he said watching Kensi fight the overpowering sleep as she listened to his heartbeat. They had quickly learned that their daughter loved to listen to her parent's heartbeat. "I'm sure you'll enjoy fire too when you get older. Just don't go camping in the winter." Weller kept talking to Kensi as she drifted off to sleep. After a little while Jane couldn't here speaking in the monitor. She climbed out of bed and crept quietly down the hall to the nursery. When she peered in she found her husband asleep in the rocking chair with an exhausted Kensi passed out on his chest. She beam at how cute it was. This was _her_ little bit of perfect.


End file.
